Fallout oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Fallout 3 and New Vegas, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Fallout 3 - Just reward

Just reward

Desmond took a slow long drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the cold metal wall of Professor Calvert's underground laboratory, the Professor had only been dead for just over a minute and Desmond decided that he deserved a break before routing through the brains research and belongings for anything valuable

Adjusting his glasses as he exhaled a ring of smoke Desmond glanced down to Zaria as she combed through the several wrecked Protectrons for parts and scrap to sell, completely ignoring him as her hands worked through the rusted metal, tossing useless pieces over her shoulder whilst stuffing useful components into her satchel bag

His tired eyes eventually gave into the temptation to run along the Wanderers fit young body, wrapped in simple Tribals clothing which she had scavenged when her old armour was ruined in a confrontation with the inbred locals, the tattered clothes clung to her curves, the top showing more cleavage than it should have done and the bottoms clung so tight to her round bubble ass that it showed off the top couple of inches of it, Zaria didn't seem to care about that though showing no shame in how her ass shook and bounced when she walked

He had to admit despite the constant headaches and annoyance Zaria brought with her attitude and flirty personality he had grown quite fond of her, starting to feel genuine concern for her whenever she took longer than expected on a job and the first night she came back after she had a piece of her brain taken from her he had watched over her as she slept, making sure she was still breathing in the morning before re-donning his 'hard arse bastard' persona sending her on her next task as soon as she woke up

When she had picked through the last robot for valuable parts Zaria stood up and stretched before wiping her hands off on the small amount of material she called pants "so what now boss man?" she asked quirking her lip at the little scowl Desmond gave her upon calling him the little pet name she had made for him, she had been calling him that since after the first task he set for her and it still grinded on his nerves

"Well now kid you get the fuck out of my sight" Desmond grated as he finished the rest of his cigarette with a single drag, blowing the smoke straight out of his nose hole as he crushed the cigarette butt under his heel

"Uh…what?" Zaria asked with a raised eyebrow placing her hands on her hips "what did you just say to me?"

"Are you fucking deaf or something?" the Ghoul snarled pulling out another pack of cigarettes putting out one of the smokes with his teeth "get out of here, I'm done with you so get out so I can get my business done here and leave myself, the Commonwealth isn't going to be there forever"

Cocking her head at the Ghouls harsh words looking at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying "let me get this straight, I've traipsed over this God forsaken swamp hell hole for the last three months, got shot at by the inbred locals, got part of my fucking brain cut out! All on you orders and now I'm just fired? Just like that?"

"Yes just like fucking that! Did the damn mud lovers cut out the only part of your brain with some manner of intellect?" Desmond barked pacing up to Zaria exhaling a smoke cloud right in her face

Not wanting to give Desmond the satisfaction of coughing from the cigarette smoke Zaria merely held her breath as she glared back at him, crossed her arms as she cocked her hips in a visibly sassy way, a way that had Desmond's brow furrowing in annoyance yet again "you can't just order me to leave" Zaria retorted when the smoke cloud around her face cleared "what gives you the right to just order me around like a common slave?"

"I've doing that since the moment you crawled your way to my feet and you've never complained about it before" Desmond grated blew another smoke cloud in Zaria's face only to flinch slightly when she slapped the cigarette out of his mouth before smirking arrogantly "simple things piss off simple minds I suppose" he scoffed making Zaria visibly seethe "look kid, it's obvious we piss each other off and I'll admit it, I'm a bastard who doesn't give two shits about manners so why the fuck are you insisting on sticking around?"

"Because I haven't been properly rewarded yet" Zaria responded sharply making Desmond's eyebrows raise

"Haven't been fucking rewarded? You've been looking the whole damn swamp since you got here! You've got a couple of hundred worth of scrap in your bag and you still want more?! If you weren't so fucking annoying I'd respect you for that, what the hell else would you want?"

Zaria gave a crooked smile greatly enjoying Desmond's frustration before deciding to clue him in one what she wanted, stepping forward and boldly cupping his groin making him flinch slightly "this give you a clue?" she purred starting to rub his crotch looking up at him with hooded eyes

"The only clue it gives me is that the mud lovers took out the part of your brain that holds what little decency you had" Desmond grated back placing a hand on Zaria's shoulder to move her back "can't you see the fucking rotten skin? Does the term Ghoul mean anything? As in not human, you Smoothskins aren't supposed to even be able to look at my kind without fucking vomiting" the Ghoul tried to explain but it didn't stop Zaria who started to play with the buttons on his collar with her free hand

"I couldn't give any less of a fuck that you're a Ghoul, I've fucked plenty of Ghouls before and I have to say they're better in bed than most humans, I think that whole decomposing thing makes you last longer" Zaria breathed rubbing Desmond's groin harder enjoying the deep grating rumble that escaped his throat "from the feel of you you're far from falling apart which is a good thing, I once gave a Ghoul called Patchwork a blowjob and honest to god his cock fall off in my mouth, that was awkward to explain to Doctor Graves" the Wanderer laughed as Desmond grimaced wondering wha the hell that Ghoul had done with his body to be literally falling apart like a Zombie

Successfully popping the buttons on Desmond's collar open Zaria moved her hands down to work on the belt and buttons of his hands, relishing in the harsh glare he rained down on her, for all his limitless arrogance and mountainous superiority complex Desmond Lockheart wanted her and the way he continued to try to deny it to the end made it all the more delicious for Zaria as she worked his pants open "I'm praying that hard ass attitude of yours isn't a way for you to compensate for something" she teased as she cupped him through his underwear "ok now that's a relief" she sighed as she grasped his thickness through the cloth of his undergarments

Gripping at a nearby machine with one hand as Zaria pulled out his hardening manhood Desmond put all his willpower in maintaining his dignity resisting the urge to groan as Zaria started to rub her face up and down his length nuzzling it almost affectionately, her smooth skin feeling like the finest silk against his age battered skin, reaching up he corrected his glasses taking in the sight as Zaria removed her top letting her perky breasts fall free of the tight restraints before setting her satchel and weapons aside sitting up on her knees pressing her tits around his hardening shaft

"Fuck!" Desmond let out a low animalistic growl as Zaria began to give him a fast titfuck, rubbing her breasts rapidly along his length whilst sticking her tongue out to lick at his cockhead, she was thankful that his cock was relatively undamaged compared to the rest of his body unlike other Ghouls who suffered from mottled skin all over

Reaching up to correct his collar and tie Desmond reaffirmed his proud appearance as Zaria massaged his manhood faster between her breasts, starting to suck hard on his cock head looking up at him with big eyes continuing to test his resolve, loving the hard but shaking glare that he continued to rain down on her, the cold steeliness of his eyes sending shudders of arousal through her body making her tight bottoms become suddenly incredibly uncomfortable

Moving back slightly and taking his cock entirely in her mouth Zaria shifted so that she could push her pants down sliding them down her long firm legs erotically slowly before flicking them across the room with her foot leaving her in only her shoes "like what you see?" the Wanderer purred letting the Ghouls manhood rest against her cheek as she clutched at her big firm ass spanking herself hard "don't think I've never caught you looking at me, I bet every time I went to go do a job you spent every minute of my absence just jerking off, fantasizing about fucking this big perfect ass of mine" she breathed running her tongue along his shaft

"You fucking wish" Desmond grated back resting a hand on her head before gripping a tight fistful of her hair making her yelp "you should be considering this a fucking privilege"

Zaria couldn't help but smirk at Desmond's tone, she normally despised arrogance and would happily beat it out of a man but when it came to Desmond the air of superiority just suite him to a tee, she honestly couldn't imagine him any way other than shouting orders at her without a semblance of gratitude whilst she obeyed feigning displeasure at being barked at

Moaning as Desmond's manhood started to throb against her cheek Zaria retook him into her mouth pumping her head along his cock like a pro, supporting herself on her hands and knees whilst shaking her hips making her ass bounce, every grunt and growl that emanated from his chest making her even hotter and wetter to the point that she balanced herself on one hand to reach back and rub herself whilst she sucked his cock

When she felt him throb even harder the Wanderer pulled away teasingly blowing on his cockhead making him snarl as she moved back onto her knees jerking him off with one hand, whilst she loved sucking cock she didn't particularly enjoy swallowing Ghoul cum, there was something about them that made their releases much thicker than normal and also much too bitter for her taste, jerking him even faster she aimed his cock at her tits as she pushed three fingers into her pussy starting to fuck herself just as Desmond came

The Ghoul let out a low resonating growl as he came all over Zaria's breasts, his legs shaking ever so slightly as Zaria moaned from the impact of his cum against her chest, releasing his cock to rub his release all over her tits sighing at the feeling "well someone was pent up" she tittered as she marvelled at the huge load that coated her chest "I take it when you have an ego as big as yours there aren't many women you would deem good enough to see your dick, kinda makes me feel honoured actually" she added cheekily winking and sticking her tongue out

"You're damn right you should feel honoured, you're also lucky I haven't kicked you out yet" Desmond grated back with a devious smirk "it's a good thing you're a piece of fucking eye candy otherwise your voice and general personality would have given me a damned tumour by now"

Zaria just tittered at his barely damaging insult rising back onto her feet whilst turning around so that Desmond's cock pressed between her ass cheeks as she moved "come on then, you've spent the last couple of months secretly drooling over my booty so come have a piece of it" she purred as she spanked herself hard making her ass shake, Desmond just chuckled heartily as her heated words gripping her ass hard with both hands sinking his fingertips into the supple cheeks making Zaria gasp and moan as he aligned himself with her wet pussy

Zaria reached back to clutch at his sleeves as she felt him slowly push a couple of inches inside of her letting her adjust to his size before slamming the rest in taking her by surprise, the Ghoul laughed at the sharp cry of pleasure the Wanderer let out clutching at her ass harder as he began to thrust into her "damn you're tight for an easy bitch" he grunted as he drove his cock deep into her slightly surprised at how tightly her cunt clenched around him

"Full of surprises aren't I?" Zaria giggled before panting with pleasure as Desmond's cock reached her sweet spot with every thrust sending a jolt of pure pleasure through her body every time, the rough skin of his manhood stimulated every inch of her insides lighting a fire deep in her abdomen "fuck yeah that's good!" she panted looking back at him with hooded eyes as she bucked back against him making her ass bounce and clap

Desmond's breathing got steadily heavier as he pounded into Zaria's wet eager cunt, grasping her ass with one hand whilst reaching up with the other to clutch at her shoulder in a tight grip making her gasp at his rough hold, panting heatedly Zaria spread her legs wider opening her cunt up more for Desmond to use, growing even wetter with every rough filthy word that escaped his mouth making her moan and pant harder gripping his sleeves tighter as her tits bounced wildly from their pace

Zaria was quick to orgasm from the mixture of Desmond's pace, dirty talking and the rough almost sand paper like texture of his cock causing the friction in her pussy to burn with blissful fire, her entire body shaking wildly from her strong release falling slightly as her legs went weak only remaining upright by Desmond's rough hold on her "fucking weak slut" she heard the Ghoul growl forcing another small orgasm out of her before letting out a surprised cry as Desmond suddenly whirled her around, pulling out of her and forcing her to sit on the machine he was resting against spreading her legs wide before slamming his cock back into her

Throwing her head back in ecstasy Zaria wrapped her arms around Desmond's neck whilst she wrapped her legs around his waist bucking her hips in time with his brutal thrusts "oh fuck that's it you bastard! Pound that fucking stupid pussy!" she panted in his ear knowing that taking his insults lightly would rub him the wrong way and make him fuck her all the more harder

True to her prediction the Ghoul started ramming into her even more brutally starting to bruise her eager cunt making her gasp and sob with ecstasy "fucking bitch" he snarled glaring at her straight in the eye making her shudder with arousal

"Bastard" Zaria growled back seductively leaning down to bite at his neck "I'm surprised…you lasted this…long" she taunted slowly running her tongue along his cheek shuddering again at the furious growl the Ghoul let out cumming again as he slammed against her sweet spot for the umpteenth time

"Don't you dare insult me you fucking whore" Desmond snarled gritting his teeth as his cock throbbed even harder, he had been holding back for the last fifteen minutes and didn't want to give Zaria the satisfaction of 'blowing early' as she most likely would put it but the way she kept moaning and panting and squeezing her pussy around his length he wasn't going to last much longer

Feeling Desmond's manhood throbbing hard in her pussy as well as the warm rich precum beginning to pour into her Zaria shook again in orgasm tightening her legs around his waist bucking her hips harder against him, gyrating them creating a sweet friction between them loving how heavy the Ghouls breathing had gotten, reaching up to clasp a handful of his strangely full hair pulling it making him snarl and lose control

Desmond growled a series of obscenities in Zaria's ear as he unloaded deep in her cunt and womb, the Wanderer letting out a long high pitched sigh of bliss as he filled her with his cum, her arms and legs going slack from him as her toes curled and uncurled, leaning back to rest against the wall as Desmond supported himself by resting his hand against it waiting for his release to end

When he was done Desmond simply pulled out of her, put his manhood back in his now slightly stained pants thanks to Zaria and started correcting his clothing "there, was that a good enough reward for your fucking troubles? I liked these trousers as well" the Ghoul sneered with noticeable almost affection in his tone as he redid his tie

Biting her fingernail as she tittered Zaria cheekily nodded whilst rubbing her overflowing pussy "it was more than enough" she sighed watching Desmond's cum seep out of her "also shows you haven't gotten laid in a REALLY long time" she added with a laugh loving the cold scowl his sneer turned into

"Yeah, yeah just don't let the door hit you on the way out" Desmond scoffed taking out his cigarette pack placing one between his lips whilst offering Zaria one off handedly which she eagerly accepted taking Desmond's light after he had lighted his own smoke hopping off the machine to get dressed

Desmond kept his back to her as she got dressed enjoying his smoke until he heard the tell-tale sound of her satchel strap being wrapped around her shoulder "well Desmond it's been fun" Zaria smiled patting the Ghoul on the shoulder "have fun at the Commonwealth or wherever you said you were going"

Desmond just grunted making the Wanderer laugh wearily as she turned and started to walk away "wait kid" he spoke up turning his head to look back at her "don't get yourself killed out there, it would be a damned waste" he told her before turning his head back and going silent

Zaria could help but feel warmed by Desmond's harsh but almost caring words smiling and giving a mock salute to him before turning to leave the facility, leaving the Ghoul to silent worry about her for what he knew would be many a year to come

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. New Vegas - Benefits of the hunter

Benefits of a hunter

Adrenaline roared through Parkers veins as the Thorns expectant crowd roared twice as loud, the arena's once meagre audience had now more than doubled since the Couriers work in providing eggs to add to the Thorns selection of opponents

His hands skimmed over the sides of his NCR veteran rangers jacket, his arsenal of guns, blades and explosives all ready and primed to use when chosen, sharp hisses from across the arena courtyard drew his attention to the cage opposite, his final opponents for the day stalked the small space they were held in, their rattle tails writhing and their serpent eyes staring through the metal gate holding them in place

A mad grin appeared on Parkers lips, he loved fighting Nightstalkers, they were natural tricky and barely ever hunted alone making them interesting opponents to say the least, this was his third and final fight of the night and his body still ached from his previous combats, the first fight was against a single Deathclaw which managed to slam him up against the arena wall before being felled by several shots to the head with the Couriers Brush gun, the damage to his back was easily dealt with by a Super Stimpak and a dose of Jet to numb the pain

The second fight was against two Cazadors which lasted longer than normal due to the debilitating effects of the giant insects venom, the lasting slivers of poison still twinged in Parkers veins as the Antivenom had yet to take full affect but the lingering blurriness in his vision should make the last fight a bit more interesting

The Courier stepped up to his gate and looked out into the audience, like always front row centre were his companions and the main reason he competed in the Thorn, its leader Red Lucy, sat at the very edge of the viewer's area stood Red Lucy, Boone, Raul, Rex and Lily as the others decided to rather stay back at the Lucky 38 casino for the night, as they caught sight of him looking up at them Boone and Raul cast down an affirmative nod, Rex barked happily and Lily waved rumbling a "good luck dearie" down to him

Lucy as always maintained her mask of stoicism but when they're eyes met Parker was sure he could make out the smallest glimmer of a smile on her poker face, his fighting spirit rekindled Parker set an attacking stance and reached into his jacket to draw a weapon at random, all were deadly enough to kill a Nightstalker and not knowing what he would pick added to the excitement of the event

When the gates finally ground open the Nightstalkers took no time in bounding forward towards the Courier hissing and barking as they went, Rex snarled and snapped from the sidelines as the abominations charged his master causing Raul to have to grab the scruff of his neck to prevent him from leaping down

As his companions cheered him on Parker ran out of his pen and finally picked a weapon at random feeling the small lightweight blade, gripping the handle he drew it and immediately hurled it at the approaching creatures, the Throwing knife sailed through the air before colliding with the head Nightstalkers left front leg sinking in to the bone crippling the limb, the creature howled and stumbled whilst its partners merely ran around it, reaching into his inventory again he wrapped his hand around a small oval shaped device

Frag grenades, perfect

Throwing the explosives Parker back pedalled away from the Nightstalkers until he ran out of frags, as the smoke cleared he found that the Nightstalker he had crippled was now in pieces and the other two were out of sight "where the fuck?"

"Behind you!" he heard Boone shout and he turned just in time for one of the Nightstalkers to lunge at him knocking him off balance as its paw just skimmed the ridge of his jet black warhawk cut

"Motherfucker!" he cursed as the abomination snapped its venomous jaws at him whilst the other did the same from behind, the crowd roared as the Courier heaved one of the Nightstalkers away by its throat, he wasn't going to last long like this, his hand to hand skill was too low and by the growing shouts of support from his companions it showed that they were growing worried too, gaining small distance between him and the creatures Parker went to draw another weapon as the Nightstalkers lunged again

As it pinned Parker down the faster Nightstalker suddenly gagged as the blade of the Couriers Cosmic knife plunged into its throat "if only Dean, Dog and Christine were here to watch this" he thought almost fondly for a moment before withdrawing the knife to deliver a kill blow to the creatures chest moments later, heaving the corpse off of him as blood began to splatter onto his face and clothes he brought himself to his feet and turned to see the final Nightstalker prowling towards him

"Right fuck this, time for the big gun" Parker grinned maliciously sheathing his Cosmic knife and reaching behind him to retrieve his one unhidden weapon which was also one of his favourites

The Dinner bell hunting shotgun, a gift from Red Lucy for his troubles in finding the creature eggs needed to prolong to Thorns business, the weapon was well dubbed for its effectiveness, it was simply pick a target, aim and bang dinners ready

The crowd roared even louder as Parker held the famed weapon high in the air and with a quick glance he was certain he saw a smile on her beautiful lips, cranking the shotgun he took aim at the Nightstalker lining the barrel straight between its eyes

Time seemed to slow down as the beast charged forward howling, Parker closed his left eye and focused until the Nightstalker was a foot away before pulling the trigger, a deafening crack rang out the arena as the Nightstalkers head erupted in a mess of brains, blood and gore whilst its body went flying back from the force of the shotgun shells impact

With a smirk of satisfaction Parker reloaded his shotgun and slung it back over his shoulder before heading through the reopened gate and ascending the staircase to be greeted by his cheering companions

When he reached the top he greeted by Rex who bounded up to his owner jumping up at him nearly knocking the Courier over as he tried to push the cyber dog down

Boone greeted him with a brisk firm handshake "that was a fantastic shot" the normally expressionless sniper cracked a small grin "can't believe that it was only a year ago when I had to aim for you" he added almost fondly remembering how the head wound Parker had sustained shortly before meeting him had affected his aim and it had taken weeks for the sniper to train him back to marksmen skill all the while slowly opening up to him, it was when the Courier gave him the honour of putting a bullet between Caesars eyes and put his inner turmoil to rest at Bitter springs that Boone was finally able to put his past behind him

"Truly a tale worthy fight boss" Raul added patting Parker on the shoulder "although you nearly gave me a damn heart attack when the freaks pinned you down, honestly you got to think of this old man's ticker before you start letting your guard down, the last thing I want to see after getting my purpose in life back is the man who gave it to me torn apart before my eyes " the vaquero laughed

"Yes you should be more careful dearie" Lily rumbled "you've got a little smudge there" she pointed out licking her thumb then wiping it along the tanned skin of Parkers cheek cleaning it of the Nightstalker blood against the Couriers protests pushing against the much stronger Nightkins arm

After successfully escaping Lily's grand-maternal mannerisms Parker briskly wiped his face on his sleeve reminding her to stay on her pills before turning to approach the one person he kept returning to the Thorn for

"You have once again proven your prowess in the hunt" Red Lucy congratulated handing him 120 caps "here is your reward as always" her tone was calm and as smooth as chocolate whatever that was, Parker wasn't the sharpest blade in the Mojave, Raul had mentioned that it was a form of treat from before the war

"Always a pleasure, there's no better way for me to feel alive than to compete here" he grinned accepting the caps "it's been a while since I last visited"

"That it has my hunter" Lucy replied "may I enquire that we discuss your victory further somewhere more private?" it was obvious what she was implying after their several liaisons together and like before the Courier wasn't going to say no

"Of course just let me see my friends off for the night"

"I shall be waiting in my chambers for you my hunter, do not make we wait forever" the way her voice almost vibrated at the end of her sentence sent a shiver along the Couriers body and he couldn't help but watch her walk away towards her chambers

When she disappeared down the hall he turned around and walked back to his companions "right guys I'm gonna stay here a while longer so you guys can go back to the Lucky 38 if you like, hell" he fished out the bag of caps he had earned and tossed it forward which Boone expertly caught "get the others and go to the Tops, get drunk and make a night of it"

"Boss if you want us to leave so you can spend time with your senorita you can just ask" Raul stated

"My what now?"

"It means girl boss, your girl"

"My girl? How did you…?"

"We've known for a while now" Boone replied to which Raul and Lily both nodded, the way Rex cocked his head seemed to say that even he knew

"How long have you known?"

"Since the start" Boone stated "I mean come on, the first time you had Cass with you, she can sense sex from a further distance than I can see"

Parker face palmed, he should have known telling Cass to wait outside was a bad idea "ok can you guys just go? Before you embarrass me further?" Boone and Raul smirked and turned waving him off as they walked away, suddenly Boone turned around and took hold of Parkers shoulders looking him meaningfully in the eye

"Don't let this get too far ok? Love will wound a man worse than any weapon" he warned in his most serious tone

"Boone I'm twenty eight years old, I don't need a lecture on love" Parker replied taking his hands away "don't worry this ain't it, thanks for giving a rats ass though" Boone snorted in response and turned to follow Raul out

"Have fun with your little friend dearie" Lily said as she walked away ushering Rex to follow

"Yeah bye" Parker called after them "assholes" he grinned quietly

"I heard that boss! I'm half blind not half deaf!" Raul called from the stairway as Boone arm appeared from the doorway to give the middle finger before disappearing again

"Whatever!" Parker shouted back, he waited until he could no longer hear Lily's lumbering footsteps to deem it safe to head to Lucy's chambers, his heavy footsteps echoed along the hallow hallways with his rangers jacket billowing behind him as he power walked towards Red Lucy's domain

Reaching her chambers the Courier triggered the switch to open the large metal door, when it opened he stepped into the room to find it prepared like always, the normal yellow light replaced with a low red one, Lucy's regular duster and clothing neatly folded on the old couch and more importantly Red Lucy herself waiting on the bed dressed in the Sexy sleepwear Parker had come to love

Parker couldn't help but stare at her as the door closed behind him, he shrugged his jacket off and throwing it haphazardly onto the couch next to Lucy's clothes before hitting the locking mechanism for the door, Lucy watched him expectantly making it obvious that his jacket wasn't enough, grinning lustfully the Courier moved onto his armoured vest slipping it over his head revealing his toned body

As well as revealing his muscles he also revealed the many wounds that decorated his body, there was barely an inch on his skin that wasn't marred by some kind of cut, scar, bite or bullet wound, his entire right arm was a tapestry of third degree burns, when Lucy first saw it she assumed that he tried to punch a Fire gecko and got burnt, he had explained that he had in fact got the burns defending Cass from the Fiend Cook-Cook and his Flamer, the entire nervous system in the arm was completely fried leaving him without sensation throughout the limb but he didn't let it bother him, he could still use it perfectly and not being able to feel anything with it he would on occasion swap his melee weapon to his left hand and use his right arm as a shield

Next was his collection of weaponry he carried under his jacket, he detached the belt of Frag grenades setting them down on the bed side table, unsheathing his Cosmic knife and machete he stabbed them into the bedside table leaving them standing handle up, the table was practically ruined so a few notches wouldn't hurt it, next was his series of firearms first with his Dinner bell shotgun laying it against the wall alongside his Brush gun, Automatic rifle and the All-American marksman carbine before setting his handguns next to his blades, his fully modded 9mm pistol, the Maria 9mm pistol, the Lucky revolver, his Silenced .22 pistol and his Ranger sequoia before finally unclipping his Pipboy 3000 from his wrist setting it down next to his side arms

"Allow me to finish disrobing you my hunter" Lucy bade him beckoning him to come closer, Parker moved forward to the edge of the bed as Lucy shifted towards him taking the waist of his pants in hand, with deft fingers she undid the buckle of his leather belt and slowly pulled down his fly, the Courier kicked off his boots as Lucy pulled down his pants revealing his manhood

Being an impressive six foot five in height it wasn't surprising that the Courier was large down there as well, Lucy wrapped her small hand around his girth her fingers barely reaching around him "come lay with me my hunter" she requested sultrily moving back onto the bed, the Courier smirked at her constant cool tone, she always spoke logically or 'properly' to everybody never shortening words or using slang, that soon changed when Parker had his way with her

Following her lead the Courier moved onto the bed kicking his pants from around his ankles as he went, he shifted so he had Lucy pinned under him and moved down to kiss her neck and collarbone, a low moan escaped the Thorn leaders lips as her cold façade began to fade, the Courier smirked against her skin before pressing his teeth to her flesh making her shudder, he gently slid the sleepwear's straps from her shoulders and pulled it down her body, Lucy raised her hips to allow him to rid her of the skimpy clothing leaving them both bare

Pulling his head from her neck she pressed her mouth to his in a not so gentle kiss, this wasn't love, passion yes but not love, there was no time for it with their lifestyles and in the Mojave where life was literally constantly on a knife edge it was safer not to fall in love, Boone was both fortunate and unfortunate in finding and losing his wife and Parker swore he would never allow himself to suffer the same way

Pulling away Lucy pushed against Parkers chest "lay back my hunter, allow me to reward you for entertaining your crowd" she breathed running her thumb along the black soul patch beard that adorned his chin, he obeyed her request immediately rolling over to lay on his back as Lucy followed, she traced her fingers over each old and new wound on his chest and stomach until she reached his groin wrapping her hand around his hard cock again

She shifted down until she was facing his crotch, giving him a few hard firm strokes making him groan she took the tip into her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could, Parker threw his head back against the mattress and grabbed handfuls of her short red hair as the moist warmth around his cock sent electrical shocks of pleasure throughout his body, Lucy hummed around his shaft making him cry out and push into her mouth, she took this in her stride and slowly began to move her mouth up and down his length

Parker tugged at her deep red locks as he bucked into her warm orifice, Lucy respected dominance in the bedroom as much as in the hunt so he was free to be as rough as he wanted, luckily for Red Lucy he wasn't a sadist, psychotic yes although only towards Fiends, Powder gangers and Legionaries but not sadistic in general

He felt his orgasm coming but decided not to blow so early, he pulled Lucy's mouth from his cock and pulled her up so she was face to face with here "not yet" he growled huskily making Lucy's eyes dilate with arousal

"As you wish my hunter" she replied as the Courier rolled them over to pin her again her poker face collapsing a little bit further

"I'm gonna have you screaming Red" he promised with a lustful growl travelling down her body until he met the apex of her thighs, forcing her legs open with both arms he leaned forward and laved his tongue along the length of her slit, Lucy gasped and clasped at his scalp trying to get a purchase on the shaved skin only finding grip on his thin warhawk cut, Parker chuckled against her pussy as he pressed two of his fingers against her clit

She arched against him her eyes rolling back into her head as the Courier feasted on her, his tongue delved deep into her core whilst his fingers rubbed her clit almost frantically, Lucy threw her head back and screamed when he reached the bundle of nerves hidden inside her core, reaching under her pert ass he lifted her waist to delve deeper whilst moving his other hand from her clit to her breast

Lucy began to whimper as her body started to shudder from the growing pressure in her abdomen neared its explosive climax, Parker chuckled again into her core as her cold façade began to fully fall apart, the grip she had on his head between her thighs intensified with each passing second until she came with a near piercing cry, her thighs pressed against his skull with bruising pressure and the Courier had to force himself away before she gave him brain damage "now there's the Red Lucy I know and get hard to" he grinned at the panting mess he had left her as

"My hunter…come to me" she panted beckoning him closer spreading her legs in invitation, there was no way Parker could refuse her moving between her legs as she wrapping them around his waist, taking a strong grip on her hips he plunged into her to the hilt in one powerful thrust, Lucy screamed in pleasure as the Courier began to take strong punishing thrusts into her

The mattress shook against the bed frame as Parker ravaged Red Lucy's body, he moved one hand from her waist to her throat applying just the right amount of pressure to arouse her further, with her outlook on life it was certain that she found danger and roughness a turn on, angling himself forward so that the coarse hair around his cock stimulated her clit he took deeper and longer plunges into her forcing another orgasm out of her

His hand shot from her throat to her hair wrenching her head up "turn over" the Courier commanded pulling out of her, Lucy obeyed turning over as Parker positioned her on her hands and knees before shoving himself back into her again taking hold of her hip with one hand and grabbing a handful of her hair with the other as he resumed his hard thrusts

"Harder…my hunter!" she panted in-between plunges "show…me…your…strength, fuck me!"

The Courier growled and leaned forward to sink his teeth into the nape of her neck making her gasp and shudder, he plunged in as deep as possible and grinded into her stroking every sweet spot inside of her

Feeling his finish rushing forward he pulled out of her burning core and flipped her onto her back moving towards her face, Lucy opened her mouth to accept his release as he pushed his cock inside cumming hard and fast, they couldn't risk anything with their lifestyles and a child would only ruin both of them, pulling away the last couple of streaks escaped him onto Lucy's face to which she didn't protest as she swallowed his seed

"Another fine…display of your prowess my hunter" Lucy gasped in post sex euphoria as the Courier sat next to her catching his breath, Lucy wiped the last drops of his cum from her face and wiped her hand on the mattress "you're lucky you have my respect otherwise I would have scalped you for that" she added with uncharacteristic mirth to which Parker laughed

They dressed in relative silence until Lucy broke it "do you have many women my hunter?"

Parker turned to face her as he sheathed his Machete and Cosmic knife "not exactly" he answered "since you made it clear that we're not exclusive I have slept with other women since meeting you as I assume you've slept with other men" Lucy nodded to that "why do you ask?"

"No reason" she sighed "I just wonder that your visits will ever cease"

Parker moved to embrace her from behind, a rare action as Lucy maintained no real intimacy between them "trust me Red, I'll keep coming back here until the day I fall dead, there's no other place that makes me feel more alive" he stated "plus you give the best head out of anyone I've slept with"

Lucy responded with a solid elbow to his gut making him double over "I am pleased to hear that, I wish to see you in the hunt soon my hunter" she said half affectionately over her shoulder as she returned to her poker face unlocking her door to head back to the arena

The Courier grinned at the sight of her receding form, this wasn't love but it was one of the many benefits of being a hunter

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. New Vegas - A Khan's farewell

A Khans farewell

Red Rock Canyon was peacefully quiet that night, the Great Khans, with the help of the Courier, broke off all ties with Caesar's Legion preventing what would have been the end of their proud tribe

With the execution of Karl for his deceit leading the Khans on to believe that with their service to Caesar they would be rewarded with revenge on the NCR for the massacre at Bitter Springs, unfortunately he left out of the part that as soon as the Legion took the dam their sick and elderly would have been butchered, their women sold as whores and their children and able men forcibly trained as Legionary soldiers

Parker, despite having sided with the NCR, held a large deal of respect for the Khans and instantly saw through Karl's trickery, informing the four members that Papa Khan would listen to that the Legion held no good intentions for them, he informed Jack and Diane that chems dealers were put to crucifixion and whilst that would no doubt be Jacks fate Diane may have suffered a worse fate as a breeding slave betrayed by her looks, he told Melissa that women were deemed unfit by the Legion for combat and that she would suffer the fate of a slave instead of her promised place as a soldier and he showed Regis of Caesar's plan to enslave more than half of the Khans with Karl's own journal he had pilfered from the Legionaries footlocker

The compounding evidence was too much for Karl to deny causing his eventual breakdown in front of Papa Khan insulting the proud tribe, Papa Khan gave the Frumentarii ten seconds to get out of the settlement before they took up arms, Karl lashed out at the Khan leader causing him to be gunned down instantly

For his work in aiding the Khans the fact that Parker was NCR was overlooked and the Courier was given a place in Red Rock Canyon as a honorary Khan, Papa Khan even went as far to say that if things didn't go well for Parker with the NCR he should seek them out for a permanent place within the tribe

Parker politely declined with a laugh saying that even though he was grateful and would have enjoyed living amongst the tribe deep down he was a soldier and had an instinctual sense of duty "so what are you going to do now?" Papa Khan asked as Parker stood before him in the Khans longhouse

"Well" Parker started pulling up a seat to sit before the Khan "I need to head back to headquarters to report the mission as a success, the Khans are no longer a threat and my commanding officer needn't know that a settle the differences a little more peacefully than she would have wanted" Papa scowled at that statement before calming himself down, it wasn't surprising that a NCR higher up wanted his tribe slaughtered and causing more trouble with the NCR would be extremely foolish especially when after Parker returns to the dam their troubles with the army would most be lessened greatly "but first I think I deserve a night off, I want to spend a night with your fine people instead of cooped up in a soldier barracks or inhaling dust at my place"

Papa Khan laughed at Parkers words "that's got to be the first time my tribe has ever been called 'fine people'" Parker joined him in his laughter "the Khans owe you our thanks, I may be unable to forgive the NCR for what they did to us but you've proven that we need to move on instead of carrying on my vendetta, under the cover of the Legion attack on the dam we'll take our leave north to hopefully greener pastures and a more solid structure for my people, someplace away from the NCR and Legion"

Parker nodded in agreement giving the Khan leader a firm handshake "I wish you only the best my friend, now I've got other friends to visit down the canyon" Papa Khan gave him a knowing grin as he saw him off

When he stepped out of the Longhouse he was greeted by several tribe members, word travelled fast in the canyon and those who weren't in the Longhouse when Karl's deception was revealed was informed within the hour of what happened, as he walked through the settlement he received multitudes of pats on the back and shoulders, the Khans had given him one of their jackets a short while before and he always wore it when visiting the canyon, if he had worn his NCR Rangers jacket he may have gotten worse responses

As he walked down the steps he heard a commotion, looking towards the tent area he found ED-E floating around in wide circles chirping, beeping and playing music as several Khan children chased after him taking playful swipes at the Eyebot, one managed to grab hold of ED-E and surprisingly the robot was able to stay aloft carrying the small cheering child around, Parker smiled at the sight, he rarely saw young Khans around

Over that he heard an even louder rabble, heading towards to initiation grounds a Khans member flew out of the entrance landing hard on his back with a severely swollen black eye, he got up, dusted himself off and with a battle cry charged back in with his fists at the ready, glancing into the wooden arena he found Veronica kicking some serious ass, even without her Power fist she took down multiple Khans with a single punch each with minimal of effort, when she noticed him watching she cheerfully waved in the process cracking a large Khan in the chin flooring him, it was safe to say that if she wasn't already part of the Brotherhood of steel she would have made a good Khan especially if it was allowed to be able to fight back during the initiation

Parker was glad he was given the title of honorary Khan, he was a tough guy but he didn't want to take a minute long savage beating, leaving his companions to their fun he headed towards the Red Rock Canyons drug den, before he had visited the Khans the drug den was used only to supply the Khans and paying Fiends with addictive chems but after the Courier had convinced Diane to trade with a far wider range of settlements and showed Jack how to make more beneficial chems plus when he rescued Anders from a Legion crucifix they were able to deliver their chems again

Entering the small ring of trailers used as the drug den Parker found Jack lounging around on one of the recliner chairs staring at the starry sky, he didn't have to be a doctor to see that the Khan was out of it, smirking he picked up a small rock and winged it at Jacks head knocking him back into the real world "whooooaaaa dude…glad to see you back" Jack drawled not at all bothered by the rock to the head, he probably forgot it had happened already "just made some Party time Mentats, gotta thank you again for showing me how to make 'em, they're real good shit, my minds never been clearer man" announced mystically raising his hands like a preacher

Parker couldn't help but laugh at him "I've got two questions for that, one how much have you taken? And two can I have some?"

"Sorry dude I popped the last of them a half hour ago" Jack said before rummaging around behind him "I've got another good stuff for you man, I can't let my bro go without his fix" he pulled out a metal box from under the recliner which he used to store his made chems "right I've got Slasher, Rocket, Hydra and a couple of Super Stimpaks"

"Give me some Rocket" Parker replied opening his Khan jacket and removing several of his pistols and revolvers he kept inside placing them on the recliner opposite to him, he placed down the Maria pistol, the Lucky revolver and the Mysterious Magnum as well as a couple of his newest pistols

Noticing the smallest one Jack grabbed it "whoa dude what's this one?" the gun was almost too small to be deemed a weapon, the barrel not even the length of one of his fingers

"Hey give that back!" Parker snatched the pistol back "this one's special to me, a friend gave it to me" he explained removing the ammo clip for cleaning

"It got a name?" Jack asked watching Parker clean and repair the pistol passing the Courier his Rocket whilst staring at the gun with the attention of someone a little too stoned "a lot of your stuff seems to have names"

Parker waited until he had fully cleaned the pistol reloading it and spinning it on his finger "A light shining in darkness" he said proudly admiring the pistols snake skin grip "the Burned man gave it to me"

Jack gawked at him "bullshit, the Burned man is just an urban legend, a boogeyman for the kids"

"Nope, he's real and breathing, goes by the name of Joshua Graham, he helps run a tribe called the Dead Horses somewhere up north past Zion I think now, he's turned to religion to try to repent for his sins from when he was in Caesars Legion"

"Wow, that cat must have had some serious bad karma"

Parker nodded in agreement raising the inhaler to his lips taking a deep drag, the Rocket sent a creepingly pleasant feeling through his body as he sat back on the mat strewn out on the dirt "you think that weapons cool check this one out" he handed Jack the Mysterious Magnum "hold it to your waist the move it as if you were drawing it"

Jack did as instructed and to his drug addled mirth the tune of the Mysterious Stranger came out of the gun "awww sweet man" he 'hilted' it causing it to let out a shorter tune before 'drawing' and 'hilting' it again, Jack played around with the weapon for a couple of minutes before inspecting the barrel "this thing must be pretty powerful"

"Yep, once took off a Bighorners head with a single shot with that gun" Parker said taking another hit of Rocket, he then took a look around the circle of trailers "no Anders or Diane?" he asked noticing that he and Jack where the only ones in the den

"Diane's getting some more pistol ammo from the armourer; she wasted over five clips at some Cazadors that wandered too close to the settlement a yesterday and Anders is making a few last deliveries before we pack up and leave"

"You know about that? Papa Khan didn't even announce it twenty minutes ago!"

"Word travels fast here" a feminine voice spoke behind him

Parker didn't even have to turn around to recognise it to be Diane's; she walked past him sitting down next to Jack taking an inhaler of Jet from the box "you know this has got to be the first time I've ever seen you take chems" Parker said as Diane took a large huff from the inhaler "I took you as a 'never get high from your own supply' kind of girl"

"I normally don't" she replied taking another inhale "but tonight I'm celebrating, we can finally move on to a better place to settle, don't get me wrong this canyon has kept us safe for years but honestly I won't miss it"

"I can't believe you guys are leaving, I mean since the NCR are going to leave you alone now is there any way you can stay in the Mojave?" the Courier asked placing down the Maria pistol which he was cleaning as they spoke "not to sound mushy or shit like that but I'm honestly going to miss you guys"

"That's sweet but there isn't any reason for the Khans to stay in the Mojave anymore, breaking the allegiance puts up under threat from Caesar and the longer we stay here the longer he can send assassin teams to pick us off, so as soon as the battle on the dam starts we're packing our stuff and getting out"

"But after the battle the Legion will be gone, you'll be safe to stay then"

"Yes but there's every chance the Legion will win, ever thought of that?"

Parker sat back a little stunned by her statement which held every bit of truth, over the months from waking up in Goodsprings he had picked and stabbed at the Legion, killing off whole enslaving parties and even taking out higher ups, he had liberated Nelson and cut through Cottonwood cove without mercy with Boone covering him with sniper fire and Rex making short work of the Legion mongrels, he had decapitated Aurelius of Phoenix and dumped his headless corpse at the encampments entrance as a message to any Legion troops passing through as well as leaving Decanus Severus's bullet ridden body slumped against the main building letting the freed slaves have a good long look at it as he led them out

He was the bane and terror of the Legion, following Boone's policy of opening fire once he saw scarlet and he had broken the Legions so called legend of being without fear sending Karl's hitman team running screaming for their lives with a few simple words and a look of death in his eyes

With all the damage he had done to the Legion he had honestly assumed the clinching the battle would be easy, he had the Boomers and Enclave Remnants aiding the NCR increasing their chances but there was still one catch

The Legion as a whole never surrendered, never wavered, they would face the massive NCR army with all of their allies and still run to their deaths screaming the glory of Caesar, there was also one part of the Legion that Parker secretly feared

Legate Lanius

The Legate was fucking legendary and from the many things the Courier had heard about him he was practically a demigod, before he was integrated into the Legion Lanius had taken out more than one hundred Legionaries on his own when they came to conquer his tribe and when his tribe surrendered he slaughtered them himself in a blood drunk rage before being overwhelmed

Parker never had the chance to look at the Legate in person yet but from the NCR pictures of him he looked nothing short of terrifying, compared to the average 5 foot 10 man Lanius to be close to eight feet tall being at least over seven foot and alongside his imposing armour and his massive sword that stood nearly as tall as him he would not be easy to take down

Feeling the prebattle nervousness beginning to creep up on him he inhaled the rest of the Rocket tossing the inhaler aside moving onto dismantling and cleaning the Lucky revolver, whenever he was nervous he was prone to cleaning his weapons ever since Raul showed him that he used to do it out of boredom

Now he could understand what Diane meant by celebrating, if the NCR, Boomers and the Enclave Remnants fell to Caesars Legion the Great Khans would become one of their main targets for breaking their allegiance, as strong and proud as the Khans were their brawler tactics would stand no chance against trained Legionaries

Setting his cleaned gun aside Parker pulled the box forward and took out a bottle of Hydra, Hydra was manufactured from Anti-venom like Rocket was made from Jet meaning it had a mild opiate included to deal with pain, bringing the bottle to his lips he took a deep swig of the contents, the bitter liquid sending a soothing sensation through his muscles as well as fogging his mind slightly

A couple of hours past with the three talking, joking and taking more and more chems until finally Jack passed out in the dirt behind his recliner, Diane cackled as he swayed before finally falling backwards without a word, Parker smirked taking the chance to steal the recliner lounging back on it staring into the starry sky

"Moore's a bitch" he announced suddenly

"Who?" Diane asked taking a swig of Hydra

"She's kinda like my commanding officer; she's the one who sent me to deal with you guys, obviously her idea involved a lot more explosions, shooting and stabbing than how I did things" Diane furrowed her brows at him "don't worry, it's not like I listen to that cold hearted bitch, if I did I'd be raising the NCR flag on a burning settlement here, the one freshly pulled from out of her ass cause that's how she acts"

"That woman sounds like she needs a good hard fuck to soften her up" Diane smiled dirtily gulping down the rest of the Hydra "something for you to think of the next time you report in"

"Doing Colonel Cassandra Moore" Parker pondered jokingly tapping his chin "well she's not hard on the eyes and I think she'd be happy to use that desk of hers for something else than paperwork"

Sighing contently as the chems took full effect on her body Diane laid back on her recliner propping herself up on her elbows, Parker couldn't help but look into her skimpy jacket, Diane never wore anything under the jacket and the swells of her breasts were on full display, when she stretched he could have sworn he caught sight of one of her rosy nipples

"I can't remember the last time I was on the tail end of a good hard fuck" she admitted casually stretching again, this time her jacket might as well of fallen off by the amount of her chest she flashed, Parker coughed uncomfortably feeling his pants tighten "when was the last time you showed a women a good time?"

Parker glanced at her surprised by her brazen question "a gentleman never tells"

"You're no gentleman, I've seen you kill Legionaries, a gentleman would make it quick and painless, you on the other hand seem to revel in showing them pain before letting them collapse" Diane shifted to sit on the edge of the recliner, resting her head in her hands looking at the Courier intently "so tell me, when was the last time you had a girl screaming your name?"

A cold wind blew through the den making Parker shiver whilst Diane just sat silently awaiting his answer "I guess it was about a month ago" he finally answer "a prostitute called Sweetie, I was drunk and wanted to get off"

"If only your commanding officer was here to hear that"

"What I do is none of her business" the Courier said firmly "if she found out how much I drink and the amount of chems I use I'd get sent off with a dishonourable discharge"

"Uh huh" Diane got up and approached Parker whilst he wasn't looking, the Courier didn't realise she was there until she had mounted his recliner straddling his waist

Startled by her actions Parker just stared at her, his mind still relatively hazy from the chems caused his body to be sluggish unable to react to her, the blonde beauty lowered her face to within a millimetre of his staring intently into his eyes "I don't know if it's the chems talking but you look so fucking hot right now" she whispered huskily her eyes turning a lustful dark

Parkers eyes darted to the still unconscious Jack "but….you….and Jack"

"You mean the whole 'I'm his girl' business? We're more like brother and sister; we tried dating because everyone kept saying we would be perfect together, we tried it and it didn't work out" she explained "anyways Jack has the hots for that Melissa girl, you should see the look he gives her whenever she comes back with more chems"

Parker tilted his head in confusion, he had always assumed that Jack had stronger feelings for Diane especially with how he reacted to the news on how the Legion would treat her, he guessed that his actions could be deemed as brotherly, he thoughts were cut off by Diane snaking her hands under his jacket to feel his pectorals, she hummed her approval caressing the hard muscles tailored by the harsh Mojave lifestyle, Parkers pants grew even tighter as Diane let her jacket slip down her eyes to hit the dirt "this is for everything you've done for us Courier"

He had seen mere glimpses of her chest before but the full view was a whole different masterpiece to Parker, without thinking he reached out and cupped her firm breasts making the Khan sigh, his burnt palm gave more than enough sensation alongside his other scarred hand, moaning from his touch Diane began to grind against his crotch able to feel his now fully hard bulge pressing against her covered mound

Slowly moving down the recliner Diane took hold of Parkers jeans zipper and slowly pulled them down, her eyes were hazy from the chems so he couldn't tell if she would do this sober or it was the drugs making her act but at that moment he couldn't care as her hand slipped into his jeans and pants finding his thick cock

Removing it from his pants her eyes lit up at his size, an easy nine inches long and 3 inches thick he was bigger and thicker than any Khan man she had had a drunken one night stand with, licking her lips she rolled her tongue from base to tip, Parker grunted gripping the sides of the recliner, his body by no means wanted to resist Diane's actions as she gently suck the head of his cock past her lips swirling her tongue around it

Jack groaned in the background making Parker panic slightly before he rolled over drooling and mumbling something about a giant multi-coloured Gecko, Diane ignored her drugged up partner taking the Couriers cock deeper into her mouth, her cheek bulging from his size as she sucked at the thick length, one of Parkers hands settled in her hair as she pulled away licking his entire shaft over and over before backing away slightly cupping her breasts

Parker let out a choked growl as Diane placed her breasts around his shaft squeezing them and moving them up and down his cock, her eyes watching his every reaction feeling his cock throb and pulse, a month's worth of release ready to erupt

Not wanting this to end in such a way Parker took control, his body began to obey his instruction lunging forward pinning Diane beneath him, his and her pants were immediately cast aside and she clung to his shoulders as he pushed into her

Parker let out a primal roar of pleasure as he forced his cock into the Khan, Diane was impossibly tight and hot and by the way she shrieked with pleasure clawing his shoulders she was happy with how his cock felt as well, her nails dug into his skin drawing blood "more scars to the collection" he thought as he began to thrust in deep "this will be fun to explain back home"

The recliner shook underneath them as the Couriers pace grew, he was surprised that Jack didn't wake up from the noise Diane was making or that no other Khans were coming to investigate the racket, Diane was a loud girl during sex, very different from her normal calm and quiet tone, her pussy hugged his length so perfectly and the way her entirely body rocked to his thrusts seemed like a dream, maybe that's what this was and Parker had passed out like Jack but he couldn't care especially when Diane's cunt gripped him like a vice screaming in a violent orgasm

He wasn't far behind thrusting every inch into her emptying his much needed release in one powerful stream, Diane's back arched screaming to the heavens before slumping down exhausted, sweat poured down both of them as Parker watched Diane slowly slip into sleep before shortly following her slumping onto top of her

The next morning he was awoken by rough kicks to his side, groaning he looked up to see Anders looking down at him "man I must have missed quite a party" he quipped nodding to a still sleeping Diane, the Courier groaned at his aching head as Anders stepped over the recliner to kick Jack awake

Parker and a very embarrassed Diane got dressed shortly afterwards and the three said their goodbyes and good lucks to the Courier as he set off back to hoover dam, fetching Veronica and ED-E he had reached the mouth of the canyon when his Pip-boy picked up a transmission

The message was from a man who called himself Ulysses, the old Courier six, the man who had gotten Parker shot in the head by refusing to do his delivery, listening to the full broadcast he told Parker to meet him at the Divide, when the message ended he looked towards the instructed direction

The battle could wait; Parker had some questions that only the one called Ulysses could answer

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Fallout 3 - Zero tolerance

Zero tolerance

When Zaria hit the Muddy Rudder that night all she intended was a night of drinking, fun and hopefully to hook up with a cute guy for a much needed one night stand, the wastes had been exceptionally hard on her the last couple of weeks and she needed some form of release to make up for it

The last thing she expected to happen at the end of the night was to be turfed down Rivet City's hallways by two armed guards to which she assumed was Harkness's 'office', less than half an hour ago she was downing her fifth vodka and having a 'heated discussion' with Belle Bonny before something happened that caused the guards to drag her out of the bar hissing and spitting

Zaria muttered darkly under her breath as she was dumped in front of a door that she was sure was sealed off a month ago, she made sure to maintain her bad girl attitude as one of the guards banged their fist against the door, the dull noise echoing down the hall as the guards knuckles repeatedly hit the thick metal, Zaria shifted from foot to foot huffing and clicking her tongue "will this take long? Butch owes me a round" she asked impatiently

The guards ignored her knocking on the door again this time much harder, Zaria wouldn't have been surprised if the guy had bruised knuckles later, moments later it opened revealing Harkness "well, well, well, look who's gracing us with her presence again" the security captain dead panned stepping to a side letting the guards walk Zaria into the room, as she stepped in she noted how much cleaner this room seemed to be compared to all the others on the city ship, it was as if someone had scrubbed every inch with abraxo for a couple of hours

Zaria could feel Harkness's eyes on her for every step as she was walked into the centre of the room towards a metal table with the captains Chinese assault rifle on it with only two chairs; she was forcibly sat down with an ungracious thud, the Wanderer briskly shrugged off the guards rough hands glaring at them with fiery eyes

"That will be all" Harkness dismissed them showing the guards out of the door, they asked if he would prefer that they stayed inside to guard the door in case Zaria tried anything or even just stand outside just in case he needed assistance, the captain declined every offer asserting that he would be fine and if worse came to worst he was armed, reluctantly they got the message and exited the room shutting the door behind them leaving Zaria alone with Harkness

"So what's up tin man?" Zaria joked as Harkness locked the door

Harkness scowled heavily at the girl's jest, ever since she had discovered that he was an android and helped him regain his memories and deal with Zimmer she was always poke fun at his new status, thankfully she respected his wish to keep the fact he was an android quiet and never brought it up in public only taunting him when they were on their own

"Don't call me that" he warned through gritted teeth as he sat down opposite her "I hate when you call me that, so do you have any idea why you're here?" Zaria shrugged and curled her lip into a smirk at him "you punched Belle square in the face, I'm not going to ask why but you should know that you are very lucky I ordered all the guards not to open fire on you at any time, normally someone threatening a citizen of Rivet city would have been full of lead by now"

"Oh I'm so honoured" Zaria grinned sarcastically setting her feet up on the table

Harkness harshly pushed them off of the desk having no patience for the Wanderers disobedience and lack of respect for authority; he pulled out a clipboard one of the guards had slipped him and began to read out what was written on it "along with giving Belle a shiner which will last at least a week you also exhibited threatening behaviour towards other patrons"

"How is flipping Butch off threatening behaviour?"

"I meant when you threatened Brock that you'd stick a grenade so far up his ass it would blast him to the moon'" Zaria huffed and crossed her arms pouting "as well as threatening the bouncer you damaged bar property, that will be when you made Belle drop her glass and you also exhibited further inappropriate behaviour, did you try to flirt your way out of trouble again?" Zaria responded with a wink and a dirty smile "you'll never change" Harkness sighed with a small weary laugh

"So what's it going to be this time law man?" Zaria asked standing up "a fine like most times or will you make me do 'community service' again? As much as I love shooting and blowing things up you're guard patrols can be cripplingly fucking boring"

"No, no, not this time" Harkness stood to shadow her "you've caused trouble for me too many times now"

"So what? You're banning me from the city?" Harkness shook his head "what then?"

"You'll find out soon enough now stand straight and hold your arms out" Zaria raised an eyebrow "standard weapons search"

"You honestly think I'm going to pull something out on you? Do you think that lowly of me?"

"Just do it ok"

The Wanderer sighed and complied standing upright with her arms outstretched to her sides, Harkness stooped down and started patting down her legs, feeling around the Vault 101 jumpsuit and pulling a Combat knife out of her boot tossing it aside, he then moved up to her hips patting around them finding a Silenced 10mm pistol and another Combat knife, he felt around her belt finding a couple of Frag grenades, as he felt around the back his hand brushed her ass "hey! Buy me a drink first!" she quipped with a saucy smile

"You'd like that" Harkness retorted standing up and moving his hands to her Tunnel snakes jacket, he patted the outside of it feeling multiple round objects inside, keeping his eyes on her face he slowly unzipped the jacket

"The last guy who did that wasn't so slow about it" Zaria smirked

"You have a poor taste in men" the Android replied as he opened the jacket, wrapped around her chest were three belts covered in Frag, Plasma and Pulse grenades, he stared at them in shock

"What? I like it when things go boom" Zaria explained "that's assuming that you're staring at the 'nades and not my tits"

Harkness was once again surprised at Zaria's nonchalant attitude to the situation even having the gall to casually flirt with him, which was one thing that he admired about the trouble maker, no matter how much trouble she seemed to be in she always kept a smile on her face and her jokey demeanour going

"Is that all the weaponry you are carrying?" Harkness asked trying to remain professional; Zaria nodded lowering her arms, as she did Harkness noticed a small glint in her cleavage revealed by her slightly opened jumpsuit "hold on a second" he slowly reached inside pulling out a small switchblade "you always carry this in there?"

"Easier to hide it there then down my boot or somewhere, easier to reach too" she replied with a flirty smile "plus Raiders tend to be a tad too distracted by what's around the knife before it's too late for them"

Harkness shook his head "flirting with Raiders is a very bad idea, now please face the wall and splay your hands against it" Zaria tilted her head as if to ask 'say what now?' "It's a routine Chem test, just comply and it will be over momentarily"

Zaria huffed and obeyed standing facing the wall and pressing her hands against it splaying her fingers "good girl" Harkness walked behind her "this is a simple reflex test, if you are under the influence of Chems you will react either slower or faster than what would be deemed normal, understand?"

Zaria nodded looking back over her shoulder at him; she couldn't resist wiggling her hips at him in a mocking manner "can you be serious for just two seconds?" the Android asked exasperated getting a childish giggle in reply, sighing he walked to the locker across the room and pulled out a Police baton

"Whoa what's that for?" Zaria questioned suddenly unnerved by the weapon

"Relax, this is just for the test" he brought the baton to the back of her knee "tense your body" obeying his instructions the Wanderer tensed her muscles, Harkness pulled the baton back before rapping it against the back of her knee, instinctually her knee bent near fully before relaxing replacing her foot on the floor, Harkness mentally noted the reaction repeating it on her other leg "ok both leg reactions are normal, now to check your arms"

The Wanderer waited impatiently as he repeated the rapping actions with the crook of her elbows making her arms bend "alright you seem to be clean, all your reactions are completely fine"

"Good, I'm glad that's fucking over, I mean did you actually think I was high was Chems? I mean I do occasionally huff Jet but I'm not an idiot" _whap!_ "Did you just spank me?" she twisted around to stare at the captain with wide eyes

Harkness stood behind her with a mischievous smirk on his lips, slowly tabbing the baton against his palm "is that a complaint?"

Zaria couldn't say that she thought that Harkness had it in him; yeah she had developed a major attraction towards him from the moment they first met but when he returned none of the same attraction she gave up on him as a prospect plus when it was discovered he wasn't human she started thinking it was impossible to have feelings for people apart from the obvious need to protect

Another hit from the baton came upon her ass regaining her attention, she looked back with flushed cheeks which was a feat in itself, a fact Harkness seemed to notice as his grin grew wider "so was that a complaint? I've yet to see you move"

Zaria's ass stung from the batons hits but that only enhanced her growing arousal "oh I'm not complaining" she winked wiggling her hips again "I must say I'm enjoying this more than your other bullshit punishments, a bad girl needs a spanking every so often"

Harkness smirked landing another sharp hit with the side of the baton; Zaria yelped scraping her nails against the wall "I hope the guards don't mind me screaming"

"They won't" Harkness walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles against it "extra thick to the point of being sound proof, you'd have to have your face pressed against the door for anyone to hear you"

"I like the sound of that" Zaria grinned "now get back here and punish me"

Again and again Harkness's baton came into contact with Zaria's ass, each time she yelped and screamed, her skin breaking out in a delicious stinging sensation, with every hit she looked back over her shoulder with smouldering eyes, the smirk never leaving Harkness's lips as he brought the weapon down again and again

Each hit felt satisfyingly good to the Android, despite showing nothing but a friendly attitude towards the Wanderer he had dreamed about doing this ever since she had first flirted with him, he had pushed the desires aside as he had a reputation to uphold and even though Zaria wasn't by any means a cruel person she wasn't entirely a good one, definitely someone a captain of security shouldn't be seen with

Soon enough the hits stopped and Zaria slid down the wall slightly, her legs were starting to shake and she was sure that her ass, once a light tan colour, was now a bright red, she felt her skin burn with desire and stood, she glanced over her shoulder at Harkness and slowly unzipped her jumpsuit slinking it off of her shoulder

Harkness watched as the material slinked off Zaria's smooth shoulder and his eyes went wide for a second when he saw bare skin, he had seen Zaria in her underwear multiple times as she had a habit of walking down to Gary's Galley in just her underwear whenever she was hung over

"Surprised?" Zaria tittered as she let her jumpsuit slip down to her waist "I never wear underwear when I'm looking for a quick lay" she turned around to give Harkness a full look at her chest, she could have sworn she saw the Android lick his lips for a split second "now don't tell me you're done with me, I've been a very baaaaad girl" she drawled cupping her breasts

She advanced on him placing her hands on his shoulders "you must be uncomfortable in that stuffy uniform" she began to play with the buckles of the armour, Harkness didn't complain as she removed his chest armour letting it fall to the floor, he helped her remove his shirt and smiled warmly as her hands scanned his pectorals "very nice, you were built with only the best parts huh tin man?"

"Don't make me spank you again"

Zaria smiled at his low reply letting her fingers explore his tone abdomen, he sure felt real, she had expected to be able to feel some sort of machinery within him or even the metal casing under his fake skin but he felt completely natural, no wonder he never suspected being non-human before she went snooping around

Her hands travelled down past his stomach to come to his pants, she hooked her fingers under the waistline as he instinctively kicked off his boots, his leg armour and pants soon followed them leaving him in just his boxers, Zaria stood back to admire him as well as pushing her jumpsuit the rest of the way down and stepping out of her boots rewarding Harkness with a view of her small trimmed pussy, he knew she wasn't a virgin but down there she looked almost pure

Pulling up a chair she motioned him to sit down which he did, there was few things more empowering than telling a captain what to do, she knelt down and began to pull down his boxers with Harkness raising his hips to help her

Zaria had to admit she wasn't expecting what she found, she had momentarily expected to only find spare parts or something and that Harkness was programmed to believe he had something there, she wasn't expecting to find seven inches of very hard cock, she wrapped her hand around the shaft happy at how real it felt, like normal skin and muscle instead of the leathery fake skin she had expected like before

"You're surprised by the look of you" Harkness said to which Zaria nodded "I'm a synthetic human remember, made to fit in with society so no one suspects what I truly am, to do that I had to be made with all the human parts and functions, everything works down there and I mean everything"

"You mean you can cum?" Zaria question was quick and blurted but lacked the blush of such a question

"Yes but there's no chance of conception obviously, it was a fun night when I found out I could do it though"

Zaria tittered at his response standing up and moving so she was hovering over his lap, gripping his cock with one hand she slowly lowered herself, sighing as the Android sunk into her tight core; Harkness gritted his teeth and took hold of her hips, gazing up at the Hispanic beauty as she began to ride him

The Wanderer moaned and groaned as her pussy hugged the Androids cock, her breasts bounced in his face keeping his eyes attention, her nails dug into his shoulders scraping at his skin with every movement and she whipped her hair around as she picked up speed

Harkness just sat there just enjoying the sensations a mere robot wouldn't have felt until, like a machine, he suddenly changed

Zaria screamed as she suddenly found herself being slammed against the table, she stared up to Harkness glaring down at her, his eyes had gone dark and a wicked grin graced his lips, without warning he began to slam into her impossibly hard making her entire body bounce and jerk

Zaria shrieked with every near painful thrust into her, she had had rough sex before, hell she begged for it most times and even angry sex didn't amount to this, this was punishment through and through, she braced herself gripping the side of the table above her head as there was no chance of pushing Harkness away

The table shook and creaked with Harkness's pounding and Zaria had to bite her lip to the point of bleeding to stop herself screaming her throat hoarse, her knuckles turned white from gripping the edge so hard and she was sure her pussy was bruising but aside from the pain of being taken so hard it felt so damn good, whilst half of her wanted to beg Harkness to stop the other wanted to goad him on

The Androids hand closed around her throat making her squeak with surprise, Nova had told her about clients who liked to choke her but the Wanderer never saw the appeal until now, he applied just the right amount of pressure plus a bit more making her eyes roll up and her loins burn, her abdomen began to coil faster than any time she was fucked, not even that Raider who happened to have a huge cock she seduced to prevent him robbing her made her so close to orgasm so fast

She found herself starting to beg him to go harder to the point of actually apologising for everything she had done in Rivet city just to annoy him, a dark grin from him shook Zaria to her core and she screamed in disapproval when he pulled out of her, she was then forcibly flipped onto her front crushing her breasts to the cold table

She then screamed bloody murder as she felt him push his entire cock into her tight ass, fuck the sound proofing, all of the city must have heard her at that moment, she had never let anyone in her ass before and never thought of it especially when Nova told her it's not the best feeling, yes it hurt, a fucking lot but with the pain came an unexplainable pleasure that stopped her approaching orgasm from dying down

Harkness's punishing thrusts continued again and Zaria found herself once again moaning and begging for more, her clit brushed against the cold metal of the table with every thrust making it all the better, her face soon contorted with bliss as the coil in her abdomen snapped sending her spiralling into painfully amazing orgasm

Harkness followed her shortly afterwards releasing with a grunt, Zaria sighed with pleasure as she felt the warm release fill her, Harkness slowly pulled out leaving her on the table, she looked back at him watching his redress as he watched her back with a smug smile on his lips "what was that all about?" she asked still panting with residual pleasure

"My new 'zero tolerance' policy, I set it up just for you since you have a habit of getting in trouble almost daily, I like you Wanderer but I cannot let you off so leniently every time you commit an offense so from now on every time you commit a crime you find yourself back in this room and in this position, understand?" Zaria nodded slowly "good girl"

The very next day Zaria smashed a glass over Trinnie's head and put up no fight when she was dragged off to Harkness

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Fallout 3-Quick way out of a tight spot

Quick way out of a tight spot

"Hold it right there bitch!"

Zaria sighed heavily as the rough voice barked behind her "fuck" she groaned slowly turning around to face the Raider standing behind her, his Assault rifle aimed straight at her head "looks like you got me" she said rolling her eyes regretting wandering so close to the Springvale School knowing it was a prime Raider site after the first time she had wandered in there, she had been looking for provisions and barely walked out alive, she internally cursed herself for wandering the Wastes alone, she had shelled out a thousand caps for Sergeant RL-3 but she had to go out without it for some reason, even Butch would have been a big help right then

The Raider threatening her was obviously new to being a Raider, his hands shaking as his tried to keep his weapon straight; he looked fairly young most likely around his mid-twenties, not much older than her at the most and even with a quick glance Zaria found him very attractive, he lacked the famous Raider layer of dirt that the others all seemed to have showing further how new he was to the whole experience, his hair hung long and straggly along his shoulders different from the normal lack of hair the Raiders had and despite the dust that clung to his locks his hair seemed to be quite clean compared to most Wastelanders

"Holy shit it's you" the Raider gasped when he got a look at Zaria's face "you're the one the guy on the radio is always talking about! The…the…the paradigm of humanity right?" he asked as his weapon began to shake more, the initial rough growl in his voice suddenly long gone

"Yeah that's me, what of it?" Zaria asked as her lip quirked, the Raiders nervousness helped ease hers giving her confidence that she could walk away from this without firing a single bullet "you wanna know just how many Raiders I've killed in my time out here? Fuck I lost count months ago" she bragged slowly walking towards the Raider

Jumping at her movements the Raider held his weapon a little more forward "not a-another step further or I'll b-blow your brains out!" he stuttered struggling to place his finger on the trigger

"Look down fucknut" Zaria smirked as the Raider's eyes glanced downward and widened when he noticed her .32 Pistol aimed straight at his groin "looks like we're at a standoff, you even think of pulling the trigger and I'll blow your balls clean off" she threatened placing her finger on her Pistols trigger "your gun's safety's on anyway"

"What? No it fucking isn't!"

"Trust me, I know my guns and I definitely know when one isn't going to fire, check it if you don't believe me and to prove I won't shoot I'll put my gun down, watch" she told him gently crouching down placing her weapon on the floor "go on" she encouraged hinting to his own weapon, the other raiders of the gang had obviously giving the new initiate a faulty gun either as a way of getting him killed or to force him to use his initiative in a bad situation, she almost felt sorry for the guy as he looked at her with questioning eyes

Watching Zaria step away from her gun the Raider slowly took his eyes off of her to check his gun noticing that indeed the safety was on "god dammit!" he cursed starting to fiddle with his weapon d trying desperately to turn the safety off, somehow managing to knock the ammo clip out in the process "fuck!" he reached down quickly to retrieve the clip but accidently kicked it forward, scrambling after it before he was stopped by the Wanderer placing her foot on the clip "shit, look please lady, I've never done this before, fuck I've never even killed before" he admitted standing and holding his hands up in surrender "please you can just walk away here, I won't tell anyone you were here, I'm unarmed and no threat to you so you don't have to kill me, please"

The Raider was obviously beginning to panic which Zaria found almost cute, rolling her eyes along his body she was happy with how toned he was, looking like he could throw a decent punch when caught without a gun like he was now, if he had it in him he could have floored her and grabbed her own gun putting her in the position he was in now "how long have you been a Raider?" suddenly asked him reaching down to retrieve her Pistol

"Two weeks now" the Raider answered truthfully seeing no reason to lie "I used to live in a settlement not far north of here but it got destroyed by the Enclave, I only joined the Raiders to I wouldn't die out here"

"What's your name?" Zaria questioned stepping closer to the Raider twirling her gun on her finger

"Tristan, m-my name is Tristan"

"Nice name, I know a Paladin in the Brotherhood of steel with the same name as you, always wanted to fuck that guy" Zaria commented wistfully glancing upwards in memory "he was far too uptight though, turned down every damn advance I sent his way, ended up screwing another Paladin, what was his name again? I don't know, all I remember is that he called himself Gallows and that he never really talked, he also had the biggest cock I've ever had in my ass"

Tristan stared in confusion as the Wanderer continued to ramble on as if they were friends having a normal conversation "the name's Zaria by the way but you probably know that from Three Dog, that guy seriously needs to learn that a girl needs her privacy sometimes, half of the Wasteland knows my fucking name now and that isn't always a good thing and…"

"I'm sorry but are you actually going to walk away? I'm not the only one here you know" Tristan interrupted her "if you don't want trouble you'd better get moving along"

"Hey, who's holding the gun here?"

"Sorry" Tristan sighed holding his hands back up making Zaria smirk admiring his body again, he was naked from the waist up apart from metal shoulder pads and leather belt straps tied across his waist, his skin was sun darkened like most Wastelanders and by the size of his biceps he had a nice tight grip to him, glancing lower she admired how his legs looked in the tight leather pants he was wearing, practically able to see his leg muscles through the clothing causing a gentle heat to bubble within her

Glancing at Tristan's groin Zaria tried to remember the last time she got laid, it had to be at least a month since she had a good man inside of her pounding her stresses away and she could have really gone for another right then "how many of you are here?" she questioned glancing to the school

"We're just a small group, just around five or six" he responded "you're really outnumbered" he pointed out for Zaria didn't seem to care as she sauntered up to him

"Is there any round back?" she asked placing a hand on his arm confusing Tristan further

"No, I'm the only one on patrol duty, why are you asking this? You should have left by now"

Zaria just smirked at how confused Tristan was becoming, moving her hand down to clasp his wrist "follow me" she bade him pulling him along around the back of the wrecked building, holding her gun tight just in case he was lying, finding the area bare as he had said she pulled him towards one of the stray school desks forcing him to sit on it "when was the last time you got lucky?" she asked offhandedly whilst glancing at the door that lead to the schools basement just in case someone walked through it

Tristan looked at her apprehensively "that's a bit of a personal question isn't it?"

"Was just wondering if it was true that Raiders got laid all the time, you know with the whole pillaging thing and stuff"

"Oh god no!" Tristan recoiled as he quickly worked out what she meant "I joined up just to fucking survive, not to do anything like that! Every woman I've slept with has been one hundred percent consensual"

"That's good to know" Zaria purred gently placing her gun down on the desk next to Tristan making him raise an eyebrow

"You're putting your gun down…next to a Raider…where he can reach it?"

"Yes because I know you're not going to shoot me"

"Why would you…?"

"Look, I think you're really hot and I can see from a mile off that you don't have it in you to actually kill me, you said it before, you've never killed and I doubt you ever will, just count yourself lucky I'm returning the same favour to you" Zaria explained "can't you tell when a girl's flirting with you?" Tristan opened his mouth but no words came out lacking his jaw hang slack dumbly making the Wanderer titter "I haven't had a good hard fuck in a long time, care to help me fix that?"

Zaria didn't wait for an answer before taking a step back pulling the zipper of her Tunnel Snakes jacket down along with the zipper of her Vault 101 jumpsuit, Tristan's mouth suddenly became very dry as the Wandered exposed more and more skin until finally she pulled the jacket and jumpsuit open revealing her perky breasts to him "you like them?" Zaria purred cupping her breasts giving them a firm squeeze "go ahead, you can touch" she said taking hold of the Raiders wrists placing his hands on her chest "oooh, such nice strong hands"

Tristan swallowed dryly as the Wandered continued to encourage him to fondle her breasts at his leisure, unable to believe that this was actually happening, Three Dog has declared several times over the radio that Zaria was no saint but he didn't realise that she'd actually go as far as allowing a Raider to touch her for a sexual thrill, Zaria continued to open her jumpsuits zipper letting her jacket fall to the floor as she slinked it off of her arms along with the jumpsuit letting the top of it hang loosely from her waist leaving her completely topless

Every so often his eyes would nervously glance down to the door worried that they would be discovered, he hadn't the heart to end someone's life but if they were found by another member of his gang in their position he would have been forced to throttle Zaria to save his own skin "this…this is really risky"

"That makes it even better" Zaria breathed cupping Tristan's groin "fuck you're throbbing already, how long has it been since you last blew a load?" she gasped as she rubbed his growing bulge, her mouth almost watering at how big and thick he felt under his pants

Groaning lowly at the feeling of Zaria's small hand caressing his bulge "I don't know…two, maybe three months maybe?" he admitted as the Wandered began to fiddle with his zipper

"That long?! Well that is not acceptable" Zaria said firmly as she sunk to her knees "just sit back and relax, I'm going to make you cum harder than you've ever cum before, call it a thank you for not calling your buddies to come help you" she winked as she pulled down his zipper working his pants open, a strong smell of musk hit her nostrils making her legs weak and her pussy quiver, her mouth started to water when she reached inside Tristan's pants wrapping her slender fingers around his aching shaft freeing it from its leather confines "my god you're huge, how are you so clean anyway? Most Raiders I see are covered in some kind of filth"

"Bust open a water pipe a couple of days back, the water wasn't great but it was best we could get, I used my share to wash myself off" Tristan explained with laboured breath, Zaria's hand felt like heaven on his shaft after being physically neglected for so long

"That's good, then it's a whole lot safer for me to do this" she breathed before engulfing his entire eight inch cock in her hot little mouth, making the Raider growl in pleasure as Zaria pressed her nose to his pubic bone, purring deep in her throat sending vibrations along his length as she clutched his thighs

Breathing heavy Tristan placed a hand on Zaria's head winding his fingers in her hair, gripping hard as she bobbed her head along his cock in a rapid pace, sucking noisily whilst her tongue slathered all over his length, occasionally poking out to lick at his balls, normally a layer of sweat would put off even a post apocalypse woman but it only turned Zaria on more, he smelled like a man and she was going to make him feel like one

Pulling away she spat messily on his cock resuming stroking him "don't be afraid to talk dirty, I find it hot" she encouraged before resuming her fellatio, bobbing her head along his cock whilst keeping her bright eyes wide for him to look into

Swallowing thickly Tristan found his voice starting to buck up into Zaria's mouth "suck it, come on bitch suck it harder" a throaty moan was her response sending another wave of pleasure through Tristan's body "fuck, suck it you fucking whore!"

Zaria's legs began to shake harder as the Raider pressed her face into his groin again, her throat starting to bulge from his size, her hands leaving his thighs to play with her breasts with one hand whilst sliding the other into her jumpsuit to rub her soaking pussy, precum began to pool on her tongue making her simper and play with herself faster, Tristan pushed himself to his feet gripping Zaria's head as he began to fuck her mouth forcing her to sit on her ass "oh fuck I'm gonna cum, you better swallow it bitch" he growled in an almost threat as he thrust balls deep back into the Wanderers mouth, Zaria nodded frantically sucking even harder encouraging him to cum, the hand on her breast moving up to fondle his balls

Moments later Tristan arched his back bucking hard into Zaria's mouth as he pumped his thick potent cum down her throat, her nose buried in his pubes as he held her head hard to his groin, a rough loud cry escaping his mouth while his body rid itself of months of tension "fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he howled to the wind letting his hips buck wildly, the Wanderer moaning euphorically as she gulped down his potent seed

Swallowing zealously Zaria slowly pulled her mouth away letting the excess cum drip down her chin placing a heavy kiss on the tip of Tristan's still hard cock "wow" she gasped simply trailing her tongue along his cock "I could really use a guy like you around"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Zaria and Tristan jumped a foot in the air at the shout, the Wanderer immediately going for her gun but Tristan caught her wrist "dude it's cool! It's cool! Keep your fucking voice down!" he growled at the other Raider who had stepped out of the building seconds beforehand and was now staring at him and Zaria like they had grown a second head on their ass

Looking at the Raider Zaria was immediately glad she hadn't put a bullet in him, he was just as attractive as Tristan if not more so, he looked slightly older than Tristan being in his late twenties or even early thirties, he was a little more muscular and had much shorter hair than Tristan in an attractive shade of red and like the first Raider he was shirtless only really armoured below the waist, he was also quite clean looking like Tristan

"This is Dean" Tristan decided that introductions were best to prevent gunfire and alerting the others "Dean this is Zaria, the girl that guy on the radio keeps talking about"

"Yeah I guessed but he never said anything about her doing this to strangers" Dean couldn't help but smirk as Tristan realised that he was still rock hard and had his cock out prompting him to cup himself in a vain attempt to cover up

Having a total lack of modesty Zaria didn't bother to cover her bare breasts placing a hands on her hips smirking at the new Raider with cum still around her mouth "looks like you've walked into a sweet deal here" she told him "you get to bust your nuts and in exchange you don't call your friends on me, since you seem chummy with Trist here I doubt you're actually going to go calling for help, the fact that your gun's safety is on also proves you're as incompetent as him too" she tittered as Dean checked his SMG cursing under his breath as what Zaria claimed was proven true "so do you want to get laid or do I have to put a bullet in your ass?"

Taking one look at Zaria Dean quickly made his decision haltering his weapon stepping forward whilst undoing his pants "good choice" Zaria winked reaching out to help him undo his pants "and stop covering yourself Trist, you look like an ass" she tittered back at Tristan as if he was an old friend and not a Raider she had met less than an hour earlier

Laughing nervously Tristan moved his hands away watching Zaria hop onto the desk working her jumpsuit all of the way down her legs so that it hung around her ankles leaving her naked from the feet up "now then, shall we continue?" she asked before Dean cut her out almost rudely but shoving his throbbing seven inch dick into her mouth, she couldn't care less though as she now had something to suck on as Tristan took his place between her legs marvelling at the impossibly tight looking twenty year old pussy before him

Steeling himself he gripped Zaria's firm thighs slowly pushing into her tight core, egged on by the Wanderers gags and moans around Dean's cock whilst bucking her hips towards Tristan's aiding him in penetrating her

Zaria let out a shrill keen of pleasure against Dean's groin when Tristan fully penetrated her, all three of them moaning in pleasure before setting a hard pace, Dean pounding the Wanderers mouth as she bobbed her head along his length whilst bucking her hips in time to Tristan's deep thrusts, her head clouded in pure pleasure partially unable to believe that she was doing this, yes she had fucked Raiders before but it was as a way of escaping a deadly situation, neither of these Raiders had it in them to remotely hurt her and yet there she was getting fucked at both ends despite barely knowing either of them

A strong orgasm began to bubble in her abdomen spurring her to buck her hips harder, reaching down to rub her clit with one hand whilst cupping Dean's balls with the other "shit man, she's a real find ain't she?" Dean groaned fisting Zaria's hair encouraging her to suck harder

"Yeah man, a real one in a million find, fuck she's tight, I might blow soon"

Upon hearing Tristan's words Zaria suddenly pulled away from Dean's cock "don't cum inside me! Cum in my ass if you want to cum in me"

Dean stared at Tristan as if he had found the only clean water source in the entre Wasteland "you heard her man, don't let an opportunity like this go to waste" nodding and slowly pulling out of Zaria's tight little cunt Tristan slowly turned her over onto her front groaning at the sight of her firm round bubble ass, the luscious mounds of her behind practically inviting his cock inside as he rested his throbbing shaft between the cheeks "fuck man look at that, I'm definitely getting my turn in that after you" Dean declared making Zaria moan in lust, the Wanderer shook her ass impatiently waiting for Tristan to re-enter her, she had originally hated the idea of anal but after Harkness took her anal virginity she grew to love it

Letting out a deep breath Tristan aligned himself and swiftly thrust deep into Zaria's ass, the combination of her spit and pussy juices allowing him to push straight in making the Wanderer cry out in ecstasy and cum on the spot soaking the desk below her "fucking hell, she's even tighter here" Tristan grunted starting to fuck Zaria's ass hard

Zaria moaned and keened loudly over and over as she was forced over the desk again and again, her moans getting steadily louder until Dean plugged her mouth again with his cock, fucking her face in tandem to Tristan fucking her ass, both Raiders picking up an almost frenzied pace as they worked themselves towards their release, the Wanderer laying limply between them as she allowed them use of her body, mini orgasms rushing through her body every few thrusts making her eyes roll back

Feeling his cock swell to bursting point Tristan came hard in Zaria's ass mere seconds before Dean unloaded down her throat making her swallow every drop of it without a single complaint from her "fuck man that was good" Dean panted letting his cock rest in Zaria's mouth "now move over, I want a piece of that ass" he growled lustfully pulling away letting the Wanderer breathe right

Doing as he was told Tristan pulled out and stepped aside letting Dean take his place, the older Raider taking no time in slamming his cock straight into Zaria's ass clamping a hand over her mouth before she could scream to muffle her as he pounded her ass without mercy

Completely spent Tristan picked up one of the wrecked chairs that was lying around sitting on it as he did his pants back up, watching as Zaria was fucked mercilessly against the desk whilst loving every second of it, he was thankful for his friends rough handling of Zaria as it muffled all the loud noises that left her mouth preventing any of the others from noticing them, the others wouldn't have been so forgiving of the Lone Wandered stepping onto their turf

Zaria felt her very soul set alight as Dean continued to fuck her ass into another strong orgasm, if this was the case with most Raiders she would consider hesitating going for her gun when someone approached her in the Wastes, she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her and was more than ready to welcome another hot load in her ass

Pushing her hips out the Wandered began to shake her ass making it ripple and clap alluringly spurring Dean's release on, the Raider pounding into her a few more times before letting out a primal growl, cumming extremely hard in Zaria's ass earning one more muffled pleasured scream from her before she slumped onto the desk completely blissed out

It took Zaria a full ten minutes to get herself back on her feet and dressed finding the two Raiders still there waiting for her "well guys, that was a lot of fun" she smiled placing a hand on their chests "thanks for the whole not shooting me thing, I know you couldn't but still…" she tittered before she was cut off by the sounds of the door opening and another Raiders voice "bear with me" she whispered before solidly kneeing Tristan in the groin flooring him, Dean stared at her in surprise as she drew his weapon stuffing it in his hands "start shooting at me but don't aim for me, just do it now!" she instructed before rushing off in the opposite direction

"Who the fuck is that?!" one of the female Raiders who walked out shouted as she noticed Zaria running prompting Dean to start taking pot shots at her intentionally aiming several feet away from her "shoot the bitch you idiot!" the other Raider barked drawing her rifle starting to fire herself until the Wanderer was out of sight "fuck! Why didn't you kill her? She could have had caps!"

Dean stuttered for a moment trying to think of an excuse "she…got the jump…on us?"

The female Raider stared daggers at him for several seconds fingering her trigger, momentarily making Dean fear for his life before she spat on the ground trudging back inside "fucking idiot" she hissed as she slammed the doors shut behind her

Dean looked awestruck at the door amazed that he was still alive before looking into the Waste's distance, wondering for a moment where the Lone Wanderer was going before helping Tristan back to his feet

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. New Vegas - One too many

One too many

"Here's too another dead Legionnaire squadron!" Parker toasted holding his bottle of whiskey high for Cass and Arcade to join, their respective bottles clanking against the Courier as they happily joined his toast, hours earlier they had laid waste to a reasonably large Legionnaire squadron that had marched dangerously close to New Vegas's borders

"Hear, hear!" Arcade grinned drunkenly as he then proceeded to pop open his bottle and pour the contents into a glass preferring to drink in a more sophisticated manner compared to Cass's and the Couriers beer chugging ways "the only good Legionnaire is a dead one" he slurred as he downed another glassful of Scotch before slamming his glass down dropping his head to the table laughing giddily as his glasses fell off and hit the floor "now I can't see"

"Man Arcade, you really can't hold your liquor" Parker laughed reclining back on his chair too far causing his legs to flail as he fell back, sending the table and empty bottles flying as his large frame crashed to the ground whilst Cass cackled at the sight, thankfully the force of the table flipping pushed Arcade into a sitting position instead of smashing him in the face

As Parker struggled to get up a heavy banging came from the wall behind them "will you shut up in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" they heard Boone shout through the walls making Cass laugh louder

"Yeah I thought we're drunk enough" Parker said as he finally found his feet pausing for a moment waiting for his sight to go back to only seeing singles "I think we should go to bed" he suggested as Cass helped Arcade put his glasses back on and in return the medic helped her stand up, she had drank almost twice as much as both of them and now her legs didn't seem to want to work

Arcade wrapped one of Cass's arms around his shoulders to help her stand as he got up offering to help her to her bed whilst Parker went to put the rest of the beer back in the kitchen area nearly falling into the fridge as he opened it "shit Boss, I've never seen you this wasted before" he heard Raul laugh wearily behind him, turning around to find the old Ghoul enjoying a Bighorner steak, whisky and a cigarette at the dinner table

"Little late to be eating ain't it?" Parker responded squinting at his Pipboy it's nearly three in the morning

"Couldn't sleep" Raul grunted in response downing another mouthful of whiskey and taking another bite of his steak "you and Cass really have a problem with restraining your volume"

Parker laughed nervously about to apologize when Arcade suddenly burst in looking more than a little flustered and dishevelled "ok I take it back! You can take Cass to bed!" he exclaimed rushing to the sink turning it on full blast and dunked his head under the water scrubbing at his face and hair acting as if he felt filthy

"What are you talking about?" Parker asked stumbling over to check on him before tripping on one of the chairs landing flat on his face "anyone who laughs gets a bullet in their ass" the Courier deadpanned as he forced himself up back onto his feet

"Check for yourself" Arcade replied as he placed his glasses back on his face, the cold water sobering him up fully enough to allow him to stand up straight without staggering "she's in your room, I had to dump her on your bed when she got too 'handsy'" he explained before bidding the Courier and Ghoul goodnight heading out of the kitchen and into the bedroom he shared with Boone and Lilly, sharing the double bed with the Sniper whilst the Super Mutant took up the entire other double bed, finishing up his steak and drink Raul too bid Parker goodnight inhaling the rest of his cigarette before heading towards his sleeping cot to take another attempt at sleeping

Parker pondered for a moment by what Arcade meant by handsy as he headed out of the kitchen heading towards his bedroom, the only way the medic could have meant handsy to him was the obvious way but that just didn't compute in his head, Cass wasn't the type to randomly group a friend and teammate plus she knew that Arcade was gay and even if he was straight his standards were way above hers

Lurching to his bedroom he found the door wide open and Cass sprawled out on his bed in an alluring fashion, if it was any other girl he would have jumped at the chance but he knew better with Cass, she had once held her gun to his head to state boundaries when he once jokily pinched her ass so he knew the punishment for overstepping those boundaries, he considered simply laying down next to her and going to sleep but he didn't want to risk her misinterpreting the situation in the morning and filling his ass full of buckshot

Leaning over her he took hold of Cass's shoulder gently shaking her "hey wake up" he spoke in the calmest tone he could, in response Cass just groaned and rolled onto her back, a couple of buttons on her shirt popping open from the action showing off more of her impressive cleavage "son of a bitch" Parker cursed in response feeling his pants tighten near instantly "now is not the time to get a hard on"

Cass shifted again as Parker adjusted his pants in an attempt to hide his arousal as the redhead slowly woke up sitting up with a groan rubbing her forehead "hey" she greeted him groggily "is it morning already?"

"Hardly" Parker responded with a small laugh "you've just been unconscious for a few minutes and apparently you tried to molest Arcade before you fell asleep" explained taking Cass's hand to help her to her feet

Pulling her up Parker hung one of her arms over his shoulder as he stooped so that he could balance her on her feet holding her arm with his left whilst wrapping his right around her waist, Cass then went to rest her free hand on Parker's front aiming lower than intended as her fingers brushed his poorly hidden bulge "well hello, what've you got in your pants? Is it a rifle or are you just blessed?" she asked in a slurred teasing tone reaching lower to cup him

"I prefer to say the second option" the Courier laughed nervously before grimacing with pleasure as Cass started to caress him through his pants catching him completely off guard, trying his best to ignore the sensation that Cass's touch brought him he approached the doorway preparing to move Cass out of it first but before he took she kicked it shut, when Parker turned to question her action as wrapped her free hand around the back of his head and brought him down into a strong but clumsy kiss, her tongue quickly forcing itself into his mouth bringing with it the heavy taste of Whisky

"Whoa easy there" the Courier said as he gently pushed her away "don't want you doing anything that you'll regret and kill me for"

Cass merely smirked bobbing her head drunkenly as she took a step back and undid a couple of buttons on her shirt displaying more of her amazing cleavage, biting her lower lip as she eyed the ever growing bulge in Parker's pants, without a word she undid the rest of her shirt sliding it off her arms along with her jacket stepping back towards the bed without ever breaking eye contact with the Courier "Cass, stop that before I can't control myself" Parker warned as Cass moved to lay back on the bed in an inviting pose

Standing at a tall six foot five and weighing well over two hundred pounds Parker was a big guy which normally helped him hold his liquor and keep his self-control in check but when it came to Cass it was different, despite being nearly forty years of age Cass was possibly one of the most attractive women in the Mojave only really having competition from Red Lucy and Diane of the Great Khan's, around most women Parker was a total gentlemen until they wanted different from him but with Cass he could be called a total pervert, whenever they went somewhere if she walked ahead of him his gaze would immediately be cast downwards towards her perfectly round ass watching it sway with every step and thanks to his considerable height advantage over her he had to option to glance down her shirt whenever she faced him, the fact that he was drunk made his lust for her even worse as he felt his self-control dwindle

Watching as Cass slowly undid her belt and popped the button of her jeans open Parker realized just how painfully constricting his own jeans wear, the rational part of his mind that cared for his relationship with Cass and for his ass to remain free of Shotgun rounds screamed at him to fight the crushing temptation and even force Cass out of the room if he needed to but that voice was quickly shouted down by the more primal perverted side of the Couriers mind urging him to pounce the alluring woman

"Last chance Cass, tempt me one last time and I'll have no control over my actions" Parker warned with a low growl in his voice

With another smirk Cass moved forward to sit on the edge of the bed reaching forward and pulling Parker towards her by the hem of his jeans "you talk too much" she stated bluntly as she worked his belt off and opened his pants without breaking eye contact with him, fully opening his jeans she was rewarded with the Couriers hard thick cock falling out nearly hitting her in the face in the process

Biting her lip at the sight of it Cass slowly wrapped her hand around his girth happy to find that she couldn't completely close her hand around it, he had to be at least nine inches long and five inches thick meaning he would fill her completely and then some, reaching back to unclasp her bra with her free hand releasing her large firm breasts Cass started to slowly stroke Parker's cock as he rid himself of his shirt loving how his breathing quickly got heavier from the sensations her hand gave him

"Yeah Cass just like that" Parker hissed as Cass leaned in blowing gently on his large cock head, the pleasurable sensations making his legs shake as he placed a large hand on Cass's head knocking her hat onto the bed, tittering softly under her breath at Parker's obvious gesture of what he wanted the

redhead slowly opened her mouth and took the head of his cock between her lips flicking her tongue along the slit

He tasted earthy, his flavour thick and heavy on her tongue as she slowly took more and more into her mouth until he poked at the back of her throat and even then there was an easy three inches left outside of her mouth, her eyes slowly closed as she started to lather her tongue along what was in her mouth whilst stroking what wouldn't fit, Parker's heavy moans of pleasure were like sexual music to her ears as she sucked his cock skilfully moaning herself as his grip on her hair tightened

Obscenities fell from the Couriers lips repeatedly as Cass started to bob her head along his cock making her tits bounce slightly in tandem "fuck yes, suck it like that" Parker groaned starting to thrust in hips in time to the bobbing of Cass's head, small gagging noises escaping her hot mouth every time his cock head pushed down her throat

Sucking harder on his cock Cass moved her hands down to push the Couriers pants down fully cupping his large heavy balls with one hand caressing them and gripping his waist with the other as she tasted his precum beginning to seep out "oh god I'm gonna cum" Parker slurred as his knees nearly buckled from the sensations of Cass's hot wet mouth around his cock and her warm hand rubbing his balls

After several minutes more of skilled fellatio from the redhead Parker followed through with his exclamation, nearly doubling over as his cock erupted in Cass's hot mouth, his large hand keeping her head in place as he shot his thick load straight down Cass's throat not giving her the chance to pull away, thankfully she was ok with swallowing gulping down everything he gave her waiting patiently for his release to end

After the last drop of cum shot down her throat Parker relaxed his grip allowing Cass to pull away "big load for a big guy, can't say I'm surprised" she smirked licking her top lip sultrily making the Courier growl with lust "and still hard as a rock too, let's see if you last any longer whilst fucking" she teased moving back further onto the bed sliding her fingers into the hem of her jeans to push them down

Parker beat Cass to it though rushing forward and flipping her roughly onto her front making her yelp with surprise as his large hands gripped at the fabric of her jeans, though instead of pulling them down he pulled outwards causing a loud tearing sound to ring out as he wrenched a large out in Cass's pants baring both of her mature holes to him, before Cass could complain she was silenced by his tongue pushing into her pussy making her moan deeply into the pillow

This was merely a teaser though and seconds later Parker pulled his tongue out of Cass's cunt making her groan in complaint, swiftly afterwards though she felt his large weight on her back and his huge cock being shoved almost unceremoniously into her making her choke on her breath "oh fuck yeah you're tight" Parker grunted through gritted teeth as he rocked into her trying to force the rest of his cock into her burning cunt "there we go, all the fucking way in"

"Oh fuck! Oh god!" Cass cried out into the pillow as Parker began to thrust hard into her keeping her pinned with his body weight, she felt completely powerless under him and for the first time in her life it turned her on, the Couriers huge cock stretched her to her limits and his large balls slapped against her sensitive clit with every thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through her "you're gonna make me cum!"

Parker smirked at her tone growling lustfully in her ear as he picked up his pace "you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this to you" he snarled making the redhead shake "countless times I've had to fight the urge to bend you over the nearest rock, tear off your pants and fuck your brains out" he panted as he reached under her to roughly fondle her breasts making her pant and moan louder, reaching lower with his other hand he found her clit pinching it hard setting off her powerful orgasm

Thankfully it was muffled by the pillow otherwise Cass would have awoken the entire strip with her screams of ecstasy, her cunt squeezing harder on Parkers pounding cock drawing him closer to his second release

Flipping her over onto her back Parker sat on his knees thrusting hard into Cass's squeezing cunt, one of his hands keeping her muffled pressing tightly over her mouth whilst the other lecherously fondled her bouncing tits, sweat poured down both of them and their minds had become nothing more than a drunken haze of lust, nothing but the most primal of grunts and growls escaped Parkers throat whilst muffled moans and screams of pleasure left Cass's lips, hot precum began to pour out as Cass began to orgasm again

Parkers cock started to throb and thicken as he got closer and closer to cumming, moving his hand from Cass's breasts to her hip to move her along his cock in time to his harsh thrusts watching in perverted delight as her eyes rolled back whilst her body seized up in yet another orgasm

The Courier lasted around another ten minutes before he came for a second and final time, growling through gritted teeth as he dumped his load straight into Cass's cunt making her moan deep with pleasure against his palm before he slowly took it away letting her breathe through her mouth again, the pair panted heavily as Parker slowly pulled out of Cass and collapsed forward to land next to her on the bed, both of them had been completely stripped of their stamina from the intense fuck session and neither lasted more than a few seconds before falling unconscious

The next morning Parker woke up with sore muscles and a pounding headache, groaning with discomfort as he forced himself up "fuck what I did do last night?" he grunted as he rose to sit up blinking repeatedly trying to get used to the morning light

Hearing a groan next to him he realized that Cass was in the bed with in and in the same situation, naked and completely hung over, the redhead cursed her pounding head muttering under her breath until her eyes met Parkers and memories of the night before flooded their minds prompting them to let out a simultaneous

"Shit"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Fallout 3 - Local hospitality

Local hospitality

"We's gonna git you bitch!" one of the Swampfolk hollered as he fired his Shotgun at a fleeing Zaria, he and his brothers had come back from a fruitless hunting trip to find the Lone Wanderer scouring through their shack for what little food they had leading to the chase across the marsh land

Zaria's lungs burned and her legs ached as she forced herself to keep going cursing herself for ever contemplating the return trip to Point Lookout all because she was craving more Punga fruit, when she had first tasted the sweet fruit she found it merely acceptable over the other crappy food she had to eat to survive in the Wasteland, soon afterwards though after she discovered the fruits ability to reduce the radiation in her body Zaria developed a strong taste for them to the point that people could call her addicted, not like when she got hooked on Med-X and Charon had to pin her down whilst Butch destroyed her stash but addicted all the same

She had stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned shack with a thriving Punga fruit garden and after she plundered the garden she decided to raid the shack itself in case it had useful items inside, she was barely in their for a minute when the door opened and she was confronted by six large angry most likely inbred locals who then proceeded to chase after her after she dived out of a window

"Shit, should have stocked more ammo" Zaria cursed as her Backwater Rifle hung like a loose weight on her back, she had fired over thirty shots at the chasing Swampfolk but because she was running away at the same time she couldn't line up a proper head shot and because of so much inbreeding the locals seemed to barely have any pain receptors left soaking up the bullets in their arms, legs and shoulders as if they were nothing

Hearing the garbled shouts and death threats start to fade away Zaria looked back to find that she had gained a lot of distance between her and the locals making it obvious they were built for strength and not stamina, in the near distance she spied a relatively solid looking shack "I can hide in there and wait them out" she panted urging her legs to ignore the burn of exertion and to carry her faster as she drew closer to the shack

Reaching the shack moments later she reached for the door only to gasp as it swung open revealing an extremely large local holding an Axe menacingly, unfortunately Zaria had no safe distance to stop herself tripping on loose ground when she tried slamming full force head first into the brute getting knocked out almost instantly by the impact, the last thing she saw and heard before passing out was the local laugh perversely grabbing her ankle and starting to grab her somewhere as the world went black

She awoke what seemed to be several hours later as it was nearly pitch black when she forced her eyes open, as her eyes focused though she realized that it was dark because she was seemingly underground by the wet dirt walls and ceilings around her illuminated by the several torches scattered around the 'room'

"Ah shit, shit, shit, shit!" she started to curse under her breath as she realized where she had been taken, she was in the Ritual Chamber and more importantly she had been laid out on the Ritual table obviously intended to be the next sacrifice, it was where she had stolen the Krivbeknih under Marcella's pleas to destroy the book, she had yet to do so but thankfully she had given it to Charon for safe keeping back in Megaton knowing that the Ghoul would break the arm of anyone who tried to pilfer it "why did I tell him to stay behind? He wouldn't have let me get into this mess" she chastised herself clutching her head as it pounded as bad as the worst king of hangover "even Butch would have been a plus in this situation"

Scooting to the edge of the table and placing her feet on the cold wet ground Zaria only then noticed that she was barefoot, Zaria glanced down and gasped as she realized that she was no longer in her Armoured Vault suit instead being simply dressed in a filthy oversized shirt that was blood stained and had a large rip in the front in the middle of the largest blood stain, peeking under it her suspicions of being naked underneath was proven making her shudder at the fact that god knows how many Swampfolk had handled her whilst she was unconscious and that she was placed in clothing that had been placed on previous sacrifice victims

She glanced around to find that her armour and weapons were nowhere to be seen meaning she had no way of defending herself "looks like I'm sneaking out of here" she whispered hopping off of the table only to crumble to the floor hard as her legs were still mainly asleep, cursing under her breath again rubbing her thighs frantically trying to wake them up she froze when she heard heavy footsteps approaching

Keeping herself crouched on all fours Zaria carefully slunk behind the table peeking out to see the same local that had most likely brought her there lumber into the 'room' dragging what appeared to be a Smuggler along by her hair, she felt no pity for her though as Smugglers here were no different from Raiders back in DC, in fact they could be seen as worse as they were more organized and were hired to plunder Point Lookout putting them in the same league as Talon Company Mercenaries

She watched as the local dropped the Smuggler to the dirt without the woman making any kind of noise or response to being dropped making Zaria believe that she had been killed before being brought here, either the local hadn't noticed the Smuggler perishing in the way still intending to make her a sacrifice or she was meant for a different reason, probably to loot whatever she was carrying or even to make her food, the Lone Wanderer was sure that the Swampfolk weren't above cannibalism

Cringing away from the sight of the local kicking the Smugglers body to further test it for life Zaria quickly crawled away down one of the 'corridors' using the shadows to remain hidden, a cold chill travelled up her spine when she heard the local let out an outraged cry as he obviously found the Ritual table empty "where you gone?!" he bellowed as Zaria crawled faster sticking to the shadows of the corridors wall trying not to flinch every time she heard the monstrous man destroy something in his attempt to find her

When she judged herself to be a safe distance away Zaria carefully rose to her feet glancing around to get her bearings, she didn't exactly get a good at the layout of the place the last time she was here as she was too busy fighting for her life with the Krivbeknih stashed under her arm, she also never intended to return so when she found the exit she never looked back

Hearing what sounded like a struggle around the corner to her left Zaria peeked around it to investigate the noise gasping at what she saw, it was another female Smugger struggling against another of the Swampfolk's grip in total vain, even though the local was fairly skinny and devoid of any visible muscle, prompting Zaria to dub their variant 'Creepers', he held the Smuggler in an iron strong grip holding both of the woman's wrists with one hand whilst his other clutched at her tattered clothing tearing it to ribbons as the Smuggler continued to cry out begging for her life and even thought Zaria couldn't hear the woman's words clearly through her screaming and hoarse voice she almost sounded like she was apologizing for something

By the Smugglers greatly dishevelled and dirty appearance along with her lack of armour and weaponry Zaria guessed that she had in fact been kept prisoner by the Swampfolk, most likely as a form of relief by what little clothing she was wearing before the Creeper had destroyed more of it or maybe she had persuaded them to let her live and they made her work to earn her keep, either way she had obviously done something to anger the Creeper as she was now begging for forgiveness only to get a harsh backhand in response knocking her over a nearby crate, Zaria held her breath as she watched the Creeper tear off the Smugglers pants whilst undoing his own pulling out his thick filthy cock unceremoniously slamming it to the hilt into the crying woman making her scream before continuing to beg for forgiveness

Biting her lip at the sight to hide her suddenly heavier breathing Zaria slunk back behind the corner pressing her thighs together in an attempt to quell the burning in her loins, if it wasn't for the scenario she was in what she had just witnessed would have been so much hotter, in fact she most likely would have asked to join in or trade places with the Smuggler "why do good things only happen when people are trying to kill me?" she sighed before turning to sneak onwards only to walk face first into the local hunting her down

Exclaiming as the local reached down to grab her Zaria kicked him hard beaten the legs but he was barely affected by it merely grunting in slight discomfort as he grabbed the Wanderers arm in a vice like grip, Zaria cried out in pain as she felt her wrist crunch under the intense pressure of the Swampfolk's grasp showing why she dubbed his kind 'Bruisers'

With the Wanderer kicking and screaming the Bruiser dragged her back down the corridor towards the Ritual table where two other locals were waiting, a Creeper holding a bloody Knife obviously intending to use it as the Ritual weapon and the one that Zaria referred to as a 'Brawler' stood with his arms crossed most likely there to help keep her pinned whilst the Creeper took her life

"Fucking bastards! Let go of me!" Zaria screamed kicking and punching at the Bruiser to no effect crying out when she was thrown harshly onto the stone table "wait!" she exclaimed as the Brawler moved to grab her arms whilst the Creeper approached with the Knife, the plea caused the Swampfolk to pause for a moment looking at her in confusion "you don't have to do this, what if I earned my life like the woman back there?"

"What you do for us? We have Punga, no need more" the Bruiser grunted believing that she wanted the same thing the Smuggler begged for in exchange for her life "we need sacrifice! Appease great god Ul-Qualtoth!"

"What if I could offer you something better than a Punga fruit?" Zaria suggested putting on a low husky tone "when was the last time a woman was willingly your fuck toy?"

The Swampfolk continued to stare at her now intrigued by her suggestion; they never had a willing woman before, only ones that they had to force into submission before taking what they wanted from them and if they continued to struggle they didn't survive long

Still holding the Ritual Knife the Creeper stared cocking his head as the Brawler tentatively let go of her arms allowing her to kneel on the table, Zaria took a deep breath as she felt the three locals stares burn into her, she felt disgusted with herself for what she was about to do but against her loose morals she also felt very turned on, she had sworn to herself that she would never give herself to any of the Swampfolk of Point Lookout like she regularly did to the Raiders back in DC, back home it created an almost truce between her and the looters of the Capital Wasteland and she was happy with that but she knew the Swampfolk were too stupid to even know what a truce was

She was also partly revolted by the idea of having sex with them; yes most Raiders hadn't seen clean water in months and were caked in constant grime and dirt but the Swampfolk were something else, whenever she was combing through the marshland for Punga fruit or general useful items Zaria always smelt the Swampfolk before she saw them

That also turned her on in a disturbing way, the idea of her being used by three filthy inbred men who literally had no idea how to stop got her wet for all the wrong reasons, she knew that she would live to regret it but if it saved her life she may as well have fun doing it

With the three Swampfolk still staring at her Zaria put on her most lustful look staring back at them with hooded eyes slowly licking her lips before she teasingly pulled off the shirt they had placed on her to reveal her young naked body, the sight of her nude body whilst conscious certainly got the locals attention and the Bruiser literally stared to drool when Zaria struck a flirtatious pose pushing her perky tits out and pushing her big bubble butt up in the air to emphasise them as she lustfully bit her lip "if I let you fuck me like a good little whore will you let me go?" she breathed reaching forward to rub the Creeper through his breeches ignoring the crusty feeling of them

The three locals continued to stare at her for a couple of seconds before looking to each other to discuss the situation "what we do?" the Bruiser asked unable to keep his eyes off of Zaria's tits for more than a few seconds at a time

"I not know, this woman nice but we need sacrifice" the Creeper responded ogling Zaria's huge bubble ass

"She speak lies! We kill her now! Appease Ul-Qualtoth!" the Brawler snapped obviously not buying Zaria's offer reaching for the Knife only for the Bruiser to grab his wrist

"Don't be stupid! When last time you had woman like this?" the Bruiser questioned as the Brawler struggled in his grip

"We need sacrifice!" the Brawler stubbornly asserted back

"Then we kill other woman, she no use to us anymore" the Bruiser responded to which the Brawler seemed to calm down and accepted Zaria's offer, when the larger local let go of his arm the Brawler started to undo his overalls whilst the Creeper simply stabbed the Knife into the table between Zaria's hands before undoing his pants followed by the Bruiser doing the same thing showing that they all agreed to her offer

Zaria's nose crinkled at the fusty smell of their sweat and grime but she persevered through her disgust focusing on how dirty the situation was and how much it turned her on, her cunt starting to drip onto the table as the Creeper shoved his cock in her face, trying her best to breathe through her nose the Wanderer looked up at the Creeper with hooded eyes tenderly kissing the head of his cock before gently taking it into her mouth sealing her lips tight as she took him down to the hilt ignoring the bitter taste

Not content with merely watching as the Creeper started to fuck Zaria's mouth the Brawler moved behind her dropping his overalls and pants to the floor freeing his aching erection, he then grabbed two large handfuls of her bubble ass making her moan around the Creepers cock pushing back into the Brawlers grubby hands as he lustfully groped it, the Bruiser in turn started to pump his thick cock as he watched the Brawler guide his shaft to Zaria's soaking cunt burying every inch inside of her making the slut moan louder against the Creepers cock whilst the two locals let out simultaneous groans of pleasure

With her throat and cunt completely stuffed Zaria felt like she was in heaven, a particularly filthy version of it but heaven none the less, purring as the Creeper grabbed two handfuls of her hair fashioning pigtails for handlebars Zaria relaxed her neck along her head to bounce along the Swampmans cock as he used her throat as a fuck toy all the while bucking back against the Brawlers harsh thrusts as he used her tight young cunt, balancing herself on the table with one hand and her knees she reached out and took the Bruisers cock in her grasp stroking it for him making sure that all three felt adequate pleasure from her

Sweat started to pour down her skin from the combined body heat of the locals causing her arousal to rise too, she was completely filthy, her senses were full of the sickly stench of the men as well as the bitter taste of the one in her mouth and she knew they deemed her as nothing more than a thing to help bring them release, as something less than human and that very thought alone made her orgasm hard screaming around the Creepers cock whilst her cunt clenched tight on the Brawlers shaft

"Move! I want turn!" the Bruiser suddenly snapped roughly shoving the Brawler in an attempt to get him out of Zaria but the Wanderer had other plans, removing the Creepers cock from her mouth she encouraged the Brawler to lay down on the table moving to straddle his waist sinking down on his cock leaving her ass open for the Bruiser as she retook the Creepers dick passed her lips

What came after that was a total blur of decedent filthy sexual pleasure, thanks to the Bruisers gargantuan body size he was more than well hung easily beating Gallows' title of being the biggest cock in Zaria's ass the moment he rammed all 13 inches inside creating the perfect mixture of sharp pain and overwhelming pleasure in the Wanderer making her orgasm again and again as all her holes were completely filled with big dirty cocks

Seemingly hours passed as the three locals used her brutally, her throat sore as the Creeper humped her mouth frantically starting to coat her tongue with bitter precum, her pussy was pounded near black and blue as the Brawler drew closer to cumming as well as the Bruiser who's groping hands ground bruising hand marks into Zaria's bouncing ass, all three made that most animalistic noises with every thrust into the sluts body grunting and growling with pleasure until the Creeper let out a shrieking noise as his cock erupted in Zaria's mouth filling it with his sour cum

When he pulled out of her mouth Zaria coughed harshly letting his cum pour out of her mouth and down her chin onto her tits grimacing at the extremely bitter taste, thankfully none of it landed on the Brawler below her as it would most likely have incurred his wrath, expecting another brutal face pounding Zaria caught her breath and opened her mouth again to accept his cock only to hear a dull thud followed by heavy snoring

The Creeper had fucking passed out on her, he had cum so hard that it had literally knocked him unconscious lying unceremoniously on the filthy ground with his flaccid cock hanging out of his pants, normally in a situation like this she would have burst out laughing but she was too busy being railed in her last two holes to find the scenario humorous

It wasn't long before the Bruiser found his release bellowing with the pitch and intensity of an angry Super Mutant before pulling out losing consciousness like the Creeper had hitting the dirt hard enough to make several items in the 'room' shake, the Brawler wasn't close behind flooding her final hole with his burning cum before letting his head hit the table hard snoring like a Yao Gui leaving Zaria sitting on his softening cock sweaty and slightly puzzled

She then realized that this was her chance to escape gently climbing off of the Brawler careful not to disturb him and heading down one of the passageways as quickly and as silently as she could, sticking to the shadows she managed to elude the other Swampfolk that inhabited the Ritual site and she even eventually found her gear stashed in a satchel not too far away the entrance alongside her Rifle

When she finally got out she reached into the satchel bypassing her clothes letting out a sigh of relief when she found her belts covered in Grenades completely fine thankful that the inbred bastards hadn't tampered with her explosives, pulling out the belt of Frag Grenades she carefully pushed all of them into the dirt that surrounded the entrance before pulling the pin of the one at the top and running off at full pelt

The explosion from the first Grenade set off the others making the detonation all the more huge completely destroying the entrance to the Ritual site sealing the Swampfolk inside "let's see them try to come after me" Zaria smirked strapping her Rifle to her back and hanging the satchel over her shoulder not bothering to get dressed, she was still sweating from the intense fuck session and it was too humid for her to cool down any time soon so a naked trek through the marshland seemed to be the right course of action

Also if she came across anymore locals she knew just how to deal with them now

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Fallout 3 - A treat for Dogmeat

A treat for Dogmeat

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Dogmeat panted happily as his owner fawned over him ruffling his ears and rubbing under his chin despite the caked blood that matted his fur, his tail wagging frantically swatting at the pieces of Ghoul carcass that littered the Metro floor, whilst passing through the Central Metro to get to Museum Station on her way to the Museum of history Zaria found that since her last journey through the Metro it had become infested with Feral Ghouls again and this time in much greater numbers

Since she had Dogmeat with her a stealthy approach wasn't an option so the Lone Wanderer was forced to shoot her way through the shambling horde of Ghouls, armed with her Chinese Assault Rifle she cut through the first six Ghouls with ease blowing them away before they could even react, the ease of the matter quickly disappeared though when Zaria found herself needing to reload and her deafening gunfire had attracted what seemed like thirty more Ferals, calling Dogmeat to her heels the Wanderer retreated to higher ground forcing the next magazine into the Rifle cocking it just in time to shoot at a Feral that was swiping at her back

With Dogmeats help Zaria was able to hold off the horde with only a few scratches and claw marks on her clothing making her curse herself yet again for forgoing protective clothing over her Tunnel Snakes uniform, believing that they were in the clear Zaria let her guard down sitting down to clean the blood and grime from her Rifle unaware of the last remaining Feral that was dragging its way up the broken escalator, Zaria had shot it several times but only managed to ruin its legs forcing the Ghoul to crawl towards her, just as the Feral got close to grabbing Zaria's neck from behind Dogmeat took notice and lunged at the Ghoul tearing it to shreds before it could harm his owner

Zaria tittered as Dogmeats leg began to kick beating his foot rapidly against the floor echoing loudly throughout the deathly silent Metro, Dogmeats kicking progressively got faster and faster as Zaria's hand rubbed down from his chin slowly down to his stomach rolling the mongrel onto his back as her fawning got more and more frantic and her praises became almost like baby talk

As she continued to babble childishly over her dog the Wanderer notice how Dogmeats panting started to get faster and heavier and he seemed to start to squirm a lot under her hands, moving her touch lower Zaria began to rub along Dogmeats lower abdomen and groin Zaria's lip quirked as she started to feel movement in the dogs groin under her fingertips "good boy, let it out, let it out for me" Zaria encouraged licking her lips as Dogmeats cock slowly emerged from its sheath

She knew it was deemed filthy to feel lust for an animal but Zaria wasn't one to ever deny herself on any of her urges, it had started off purely as a series of dirty dreams shortly after she had found Dogmeat tearing Raiders apart in a Junkyard, she dreamed of her loyal pet no longer seeing her as his loving owner but as nothing but his rutting bitch whose sole duty in life was to bend over for him whenever he wanted it, after several mornings of waking up soaking wet with Dogmeat sleeping faithfully at her feet Zaria decided to discard the concept of the taboo and just go for it with the dog, luckily for her it didn't take long for the bright dog to realize what his owner wanted when she got on all fours presenting herself to him and he was perfectly willing to oblige happily mounting Zaria giving her one of the hottest fucks she had ever received in her young life

Ever since that depraved experience Zaria had grown to crave Dogmeats cock on a near daily basis picking up the habit of taking him on long walks into the Wasteland just so they could have the privacy to fuck without anyone judging her, feeling her mouth water at the sight of Dogmeats red veiny cock Zaria leaned down eagerly taking the entire thing into her mouth moaning at the taste that she had grown so addicted to

Dogmeat let out a loud howl as Zaria pumped her luscious mouth along the animals cock pursing her lips tight to massage every inch of his length, using one hand to keep Dogmeat from moving too much Zaria used the other to keep rubbing his underside as her tongue worked every inch of his cock, it took some getting used to when Zaria first sucked the Dogs cock but it didn't take too long for her to develop a unique love of the taste eager to orally please the canine whenever she deemed that he deserved it

After a few minutes Dogmeat started to squirm even more as he began to feel uncomfortable trapped on his back whilst his hips started to buck uncontrollably wanting some control in the act, it was too unnatural for a male Dog to merely lie back during a sexual act so Zaria decided to take pity and let him take over, letting the Dog get up Zaria moved back and started to peel off her clothing feeling it start to get clingy and clammy as her body heated up with lust, placing her Jacket on the ground she unzipped the Vault 101 Jumpsuit underneath pulling it open to let her trapped breasts bounce free sighing in relief as she let the Jumpsuit slip off of her shoulder and down her arms letting it hang from around her waist

With her chest bare for the animal to enjoy Zaria then got into position on her hands and knees facing Dogmeat opening her mouth wide as he moved forward to mount her front, placing his front paws on her upper back he let his owner guide his erection back into her warm wet mouth panting heavily as he started to face fuck her hard, sealing her lips tight around Dogmeats cock Zaria made perfect use of her lack of gag reflex to take the Dogs dick deep down her throat with every thrust to enhance his pleasure loving the feeling of his soft fur rubbing against her face every time he pushed his knot into her mouth

Panting heavier Dogmeat let out a strained howl as his cock started to leak precum all over his owners tongue and down her throat lubricating it and making his thrusts quicker and smoother, moaning at the sharp tangy taste of the precum Zaria balanced herself on one arm using her free one to reach around and rub Dogmeats lower back, quickly finding his weak spot just above his tail Zaria rubbed there making Dogmeats back arch as the beast let out a long primal howl cumming hard in his owners mouth

Zaria's eyes rolled back as her mouth was flooded with the Dogs cum nearly orgasming herself from the thick tangy rush of it, pushing the animal away the Wandered played with his load with her tongue for a few moments before swallowing it down wiping the trickles that had escaped from her lips licking her fingers clean of it "good boy, giving me a nice big load" Zaria praised him ruffling his ears with her clean hand before noticing his cock still erect "you're still hard, that's new" like most animals Dogmeat normally only lasted one round as that was all that was necessary for breeding for his species so seeing him still hard after blowing his load was a surprise "you must be going into heat or something, more fun for me at least" she tittered undoing the rest of her Jumpsuit pulling her feet out of her boots to fully exit the suit

Happy to now be fully naked Zaria got back into position on her hands and knees shaking her big ass in invitation to the Dog starting to pant nearly as heavy as he was in total depraved lust "come on boy, your bitch needs your cock" she breathed shaking her ass making it bounce and clap before spanking herself hard to further encourage Dogmeat to mount her

She didn't have to coax him for long letting out a sigh of almost relief as she felt his weight press down on her back, his fur soft against her skin and his claws adding a pleasant sting to the sensation whilst his cock probed at her wet cunt, reaching back Zaria helped guide him inside letting out a loud moan as she felt that his knot had swelled twice as thick as it was when he was fucking her mouth, biting her lip hard Zaria's body shook in a small orgasm as Dogmeats cock slowly sunk into her to the knot loving the feeling of it inside her paired with the animals hot breath on her shoulders and neck

Setting both hands back on the filthy ground Zaria started to buck back as Dogmeat thrust hard into her panting shamelessly with lust, her tits bounced freely with every thrust Dogmeat took into her "oh god it feels so good" she moaned keening as Dogmeats thick tongue licked around her shoulders "I love being your fucking bitch"

Barking loudly Dogmeat seemed to agree with her statement thrusting harder into his owners as his claws dug into her soft caramel skin, with every thrust he tried to force his knot into her feeling her cunt slowly giving way every time he pushed into it, reaching back Zaria grabbed the tuft of skin at the back of Dogmeats neck pressing his muzzle to her neck encouraging him to bite her and being the smart beast he was he quickly caught on sinking his teeth shallowly into Zaria's neck further securing his hold on her whilst she screamed out from the exquisite pain of the bite

As Dogmeats fangs punctured her skin Zaria orgasmed hard around his throbbing cock clenching and unclenching around him rhythmically, her orgasm didn't slow Dogmeats pace at all though and as her cunt unclenched mid orgasm he thrust in hard enough to force his knot inside making Zaria's groan bulge and her body explode in another orgasm right in the middle of her first one, the tunnels around them practically shook with Zaria's loud screams of ecstasy no longer caring if there were any Ferals left deeper in the Metro, all she cared about at that moment was her Dog and his cock making her his rutting whore

Hot thick precum started to pour deep into Zaria's womb as Dogmeat pounded harder and faster into her nearing another release, feeling his precum warm her insides Zaria reached back with both hands clutching at his fur trying to pull him deeper inside of her as her face pressed against the filthy floor "gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum" she babbled starting to drool heavily as her body began to seize up again, her toes curling and her fingers digging deep into the Dogs fur as he took only last deep thrust until her releasing her from his jaws to let out a long echoing howl

Zaria's scream quickly joined his howl as she felt his cock erupt inside of her filling her slutty womb with his hot canine cum, both of their bodies seized up in their joint release and Dogmeats knot swelled even thicker locking him in place inside Zaria's cunt as they slowly rode out their orgasms, after several minutes Dogmeat went limp on top of his owner pinning her under his weight as he tenderly licked at her neck and behind her ears making her titter as the feeling "mmmmm I love when you knot me, makes me feel so full" the Wanderer simpered reaching under her to rub her bulging groin "I think you deserve a nice juicy Mole rat steak when we get home" she cooed loving the feeling of Dogmeats tail starting to wag frantically against her thighs "that's only if you can keep going after you pull out though, think you can do that for me boy?" a loud affirmative bark came quick as his answer making the Wanderer smile getting comfortable on the floor to wait for his knot to shrink down

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Fallout 3 - A proper send off from home

A proper send off from home

"I'm sorry….you're a hero and you have to leave"

Zaria was more than a little taken back by Amata's words, she had already been forcibly kicked out of the Vault before and now when she had come back of her own accord to answer her old friend's distress call, fixed the Vaults new problems with no casualties and had talked down Amata's father despite her strong urge to just let Charon blow the maniacal dictators head off, hearing Charon's Shotgun creak as he visibly tensed behind her Zaria held a hand up to him stopping him before he did anything "take five Charon, actually make it an hour, me and Amata have some things to talk about" she instructed him "take Dogmeat with you too, I think I saw some of the rebels celebrating in the Diner, go see if you can get some booze from them and relax for once"

Grunting in response Charon shouldered his weapon grabbing Dogmeat by the scruff of his neck to lead him out of the room leaving Zaria and Amata alone "look if you're going to try to change my mind don't, you can threaten me all you want but I…." Amata started before Zaria cut her off

"Ok first off why would I fucking threaten you? We've been friends for years, since we were babies so you honestly think I'd just throw that away after a few months outside?" Zaria retorted "do you seriously believe that I'm some psychopath who kills anyone that remotely pisses me off?"

"We picked up a radio signal a few months back….somebody called Three Dog kept talking about you, you've done a lot out there Zaria" Amata responded almost sheepishly as she tried to maintain her new Overseer authority

"That's called survival Amata and now that the Vault door is going to be opening up you're going to have to do the same things yourself, not everyone that comes to trade will be here purely to swap provisions, people will try to take over the Vault, some will even come just for the thrill of killing you or worse, I've lost count of how many times some random Raider has held a gun to my head just because he wanted to fuck me so you better be ready to kill if you don't want to be seen as an easy target in the Wastes" the Wanderer explained making Amata shift uncomfortably rubbing her arm "looks like you're going to need training in fire arms, I'd suggest getting Gomez to show you everything he knows, you won't be able to rely on him and the rest of the security all of the time"

"I guess I should" Amata responded not liking the idea of weapons training, she always hated violence and still remembered how carrying her father's gun to give to Zaria when she aided her first escape made her feel filthy "now please, I know it must be hard to hear but you need to leave"

"Oh I'm not leaving yet, not until I get rewarded properly, I never do anything for free" Zaria asserted

"What do you mean rewarded? We don't have currency here and I don't even know what you use out there and…" Amata started to question before she was cut off by Zaria cupping her face and kissing her hard and deep making her tense up instantly, moving a hand from Amata's face to her hip Zaria held her childhood friend close as she slowly relaxed into the kiss and her shocked motionlessness became soft shudders of pleasure as the Wanderers skilled tongue made its way into her mouth

Shortly after Amata had fully relaxed into the kiss soft moans and pants started to escape her lips as the kiss between the girls started to turn wet and heated "look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't missed me" Zaria purred winding her arms around Amata's waist to grip at her behind pulling her friend closer "remember the nights we used to spend together? How we experimented? Just kissing and touching each other, you used to make me feel so good" she breathed loving how Amata shivered in her grasp

"No talking…..just kiss me" Amata panted gripping at Zaria's armour to pull her back into the kiss pushing her tongue as deep as she could into her mouth desperate to sate the ache in her body, not that she wanted to admit it but she did remember every single time Zaria used to creep into her bedroom and into her bed at night and missed every pleasure filled night since Zaria was first forced to leave the Vault, she had been her first sexual experience and whilst she had never slept with a man she technically wasn't a virgin thanks to a 'toy' Zaria had fashioned and used on her on many occasions, as their kissing grew even more needy Zaria's hands started to travel more slowly beginning to shed Amata of her clothing "not here…" she panted making the Wanderer pause momentarily "bedroom"

With a dirty smirk Zaria took Amata by her hand and quickly paced down the many hallways of Vault 101 towards her old bedroom, Wally Mack may have claimed that it was his room now but she could easily make him leave, thanks to Amata's father standing down from the role of Overseer the Vault was in full swing of celebration meaning no one took notice of their new Overseer being dragged along towards the living quarters leaving the two girls thankfully undisturbed as they reached Zaria's old

With another turn of luck they found the room empty leaving them in total privacy as Zaria pushed Amata onto her bed standing over her friend with her eyes lustfully dark, biting her lip as she gazed down at Amata Zaria slowly began to undo the buckles of her Reilly's Rangers armour loving how Amata's eyes followed her every move, within seconds the Wanderers breastplate fell to the floor with a loud clanging sound letting her perky tits bounce free, she never wore clothing under her armour as she found it uncomfortable and loved the feeling of metal against her nipples whether it was cold from the night air or hot from the midday sun, giggling softly as Amata's eyes widened at the sight of her chest obviously having missed it since she had left Zaria cupped her breasts letting a light moan escape her mouth as she squeezed them hard

Watching Amata squirm with arousal on her bed Zaria then moved to rid herself of the rest of her armour slowly undoing the metal plates around her long smooth legs kicking them off alongside her boots before finally getting rid of her 'bottoms', when the metal plating hit the floor her ass almost bounced free of it making her sigh after hours of being constrained in the protective clothing, thanks to her physique only the most loose clothing fit her perfectly whilst anything protective squashed her ass down to the point that it almost chafed to even move "much fucking better" she sighed taking a long hard stretch to loosen her muscles after hours of confinement and also to flaunt herself off to Amata who was almost drooling in response to her friends actions

Letting out a soft gasp as her back cracked blissfully the Wanderer finally decided that her friend was way too overdressed for the occasion moving to mount the bed in a fashion of a pre-war cat stalking its prey, purring as Amata let out a breathless gasp Zaria gently took the zipper of her Vault jumpsuit between her teeth and slowly pulled it down until the Overseers breasts bounced free "no underwear? So dirty" Zaria breathed leaning forward to teasingly lick at Amata's pebbled nipples

Amata gasped sharply at the sensation grabbing at Zaria's head to hold her in place making the Wanderer titter against her tits before moving her hands down to finish what her teeth started, suckling at her friends breasts Zaria undid the rest of her jumpsuit before sliding her hand in and between Amata's legs finding her already soaking wet, teasing Amata's nipple between her teeth Zaria slowly pushed two fingers into her friends little cunt making her throw her head back with a cry of ecstasy clamping her legs around Zaria's hand "you're going to have to let go otherwise I won't be able to eat you" the Wanderer pointed out with a husky tone making Amata whimper again and slowly relax her thighs "good girl, now lay back and relax while I get to work"

Placing the pillows from the head of the bed against the wall Amata reclined against them after Zaria fully rid her of her jumpsuit and boots leaving her as naked as her friend as the Wanderer took her place between her legs, shaking with need she spread her legs wider so that Zaria had the perfect view of her dripping cunt inviting her in further to which she happily accepted placing her warm soft hands on Amata's inner thighs as she leaned in

Her tongue felt like fire and ice combined, screams of total ecstasy escaped from Amata's mouth filling the entire room with every lick, nibble and suckle Zaria's bestowed on her needy cunt, it had been so long since she had had any kind of physical pleasure, she hadn't even masturbated since Zaria had first left so the months of neglect had weighed heavily on her and the sudden outlet for her sexual frustrations soon overpowered her senses, pressing her head back into the pillows Amata wrapped her legs around Zaria's head digging her fingers into her long luscious black hair bucking her hips wildly against her face as her first orgasm in months quickly came crashing through her body making her scream breathlessly in bliss

Pushing Amata's legs away licking her lips clean Zaria was quick to request that Amata return the favour to which the new Overseer was just as quick to oblige after her limbs started working again, laying on her front Zaria pressed her face to her pillows raising her behind to Amata in invitation biting her lip as her friend leaned in and slowly ran her tongue along her hot wet slit getting a taste for her again, after a few testing licks Amata was ready to dive straight in holding onto Zaria's firm thighs as her tongue worked frantically at her sweet tangy cunt making the Wanderer moan and gasp in pleasure, whilst she had bedded countless men in the months since she had left the Vault Amata had been the last woman she had slept with and honestly she had forgotten what it was like to have the soft touch of someone of the same gender bringing her pleasure rather than getting it from a huge cock pounding her cunt, ass and/or mouth, either way it took only a few minutes for Amata's soft fingers and hot little tongue to bring her to a strong orgasm shaking wildly as she sank her teeth into her pillow to muffle her scream of bliss

After taking a couple of minutes to let her body stop shaking Zaria rolled onto her back pulling Amata onto her to claim her mouth in a deep lustful kiss, the tangy taste of each other's releases strong on their tongues making the kiss all the sweeter and in their kissing and groping they both failed to hear the voices just outside the door "dude just chill, I stashed some beer in Nosebleed's old room, let me just get it and we can keep drinking" Butch's voice echoed through the door "man that new guy can really fucking drink, he downed an entire kegs worth and he barely looks drunk! Just go back to the Diner and I'll be back before you know it"

Seconds later Zaria's door opened and Butch swaggered in with a noticeable stagger to his step showing that he had already had more than a few drinks, seemingly oblivious to the girls as they were to him he made his way to Zaria's desk reaching under it to pull out several bottles he had stashed behind it in the small space between the desk and the wall, whistling a tune as he placed the bottles under his arm he stood to walk back out before stopping mid-tune slowly turning to the bed when he finally noticed what was going on "holy shit" he gasped a little louder than he had expected as both Zaria and Amata froze at the sound of his voice slowly turning to face him

After a moments silence that seemed to last forever they finally reacted to each other, Amata let out a shriek grabbing one of the pillows to cover herself whilst Butch flinched expecting one of them to attack him to make him leave, Zaria however merely just sat up with a dirty smirk on her lips looking up at Butch with her tits and cunt perfectly visible to him "did you like what you saw? You dirty little perv, I always knew you'd be into spying on girls having fun" she teased him biting her lip as she noticed his jeans starting to tent already

It took Butch a couple of seconds to respond to the situation but his trademark arrogance quickly came back smirking at the Wanderer as Amata continued to try to hide herself "don't flatter yourself this was a complete accident, I meant yeah you're hot and all but I've seen better" he responded flipping out his Switchblade to open one of the bottles in his grasp taking a long swig from it "I bet I've had better too"

"Oh yeah? Gimme one of those" Zaria retorted snatching a bottle and Butch's Switchblade before he could stop her opening the beer and downing it in several long gulps "give me five minutes and I'll blow your fucking mind"

"Is that so?" Butch grinned back stepping forward as Zaria beckoned him with a finger, normally he wouldn't have been so bold, he was totally bullshitting when he said that he had seen and had better, Zaria was the hottest piece of ass he had ever laid eyes on and he had wanted to get into her pants ever since they were teenagers barking insults and threats at each other from across the classroom and hallways, hell she was still fucking hot when she was handing him his own ass that morning before the G.O.A.T exam and now there she was sat naked before him offering to give him the fuck of his life just to prove him wrong, yeah Amata was there too and she was her own kind of hot but Zaria was just beyond that and more willing to fuck him even after he had broken her nose in their fight three years back giving her both the nickname of 'Nosebleed' and the small kink in the bridge of her nose that did nothing to spoil her appearance

"What are you doing?" Amata gasped as Zaria shifted forward to undo Butch's pants

"What? He insulted my skill in bed before I could even show him it, there's no way I can let him leave without proving him wrong, plus I gave him a boner so it would be cruel to send him away without tending to it" the Wanderer replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world "if you don't want to help you can sit back and watch, we'll have more fun when I'm done with Deloria"

And with that Zaria fished out Butch's cock and took it deep into her mouth making him drop the bottles under his arm from the surprise of her action and the overwhelming pleasure it brought him, gripping the pillow harder to her chest Amata watched in shock as Zaria let out a loud moan of what sounded like pleasure as she let Butch's cock rest in her mouth before she started to bob her head along his length, was she actually enjoying this? How could she enjoy sucking off the guy who had tormented both of them for as long as she could remember? It was obvious that Butch was drunk because if he was sober he'd have backed off by now holding his head up high as if he had left the bigger man even though his metaphorical tail was between his legs, despite her obvious objection to the spectacle Amata had to admit one thing though, it was hot as hell watching Zaria work Butch's cock with her luscious mouth, to watch her full lips wrap around his shaft along lovingly whilst her hot wet tongue occasionally poked out to slather the underside of it with saliva as her hands kept his hips still to keep her in control of the blowjob

Gripping the pillow harder Amata wrapped her legs around it slowly starting to rock her pussy against it biting her lip to suppress the moan of pleasure that threatened to escape, her eyes glued between Butch's cock entering and exiting Zaria's mouth and the Wanderers tits slowly starting to bounce as she put her whole body into the blowjob moving her upper body along with her mouth to put more effort into it, she was sure that she had already soaked the pillow through but she just couldn't stop grinding against it as she watched getting to the point that she stopped covering herself and practically rode the pillow gyrating her hips to run her overheated pussy against the soft fabric of it in a desperate need for another orgasm

Gripping two thick handfuls of Zaria's hair Butch gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to cum in her mouth then and there, he couldn't do anything to make himself look like a quick shot or a liar despite the fact he had been lying out of his teeth from the moment he started talking to her, there was no way in hell he had had better than this, the best he ever had was a drunken night with Suzie Mack who to this day adamantly denies it ever happened out of either shame or to prevent her brother from kicking Butch's teeth in, Zaria's mouth was so fucking hot and wet and every time her soft lips pressed against his groin he entered her throat and she never gagged once leaving her to keep her constant sucking pace uninterrupted, he was already oozing precum all over her tongue which only made her moan more adding to his pleasure, moments later she held him entirely in her throat looking up at him with her big chocolate and swallowed hard around him and he lost it

Countless curses fell from Butch's mouth as he dumped his seed into Zaria's, he had never cum so hard in his life, never from his own hand or from the night with Suzie, his climax was so sudden and strong that it nearly knocked him flat on his ass which he was sure would have happened if Zaria wasn't still holding him by the waist, steadily swallowing Butch's seed Zaria held him in place until he stopped flowing before pulling away licking her lips clean of any leftover cum "still think you've had better or do I need to ride you into the floor?" she asked without a hint of shame before she noticed Amata still humping her pillow "well look who got all hot and bothered just by watching, I've had my fun so why don't you have first ride? Butch still looks ready for more" she purred wrapping her hand around his still erect cock giving the head a headed kiss making him shudder and moan

Looking at Zaria with lust glazed eyes Amata could only moan and mumble as she felt herself on the very verge of orgasm, the thought of fucking Butch no longer made her skin crawl as it normally did but instead made electricity dance through her veins watching as Zaria fully pulled Butch's jeans down and made him sit on the bed with his cock stood erect in the air, it definitely would be an improvement to humping against a pillow and soon enough Amata found herself moving to mount Butch's waist, her too lust addled and him too drunk and orgasm dazed to make light of the situation, moving to sit back on the bed Zaria watched in excitement as Amata lined up Butch's cock with her dripping slit and slammed down on it in one fluid motion

The air in the room seemed to heat up by several degrees as Amata promptly started to ride Butch with everything she had, despite him being the first guy to ever enter her it was completely painless thanks to Zaria's past interventions and he filled her completely sending her over the edge to climax the moment she slammed down on him, sweat poured down her body as she clutched at his leather jacket, normally she hated the fucking thing and how Butch put as much pride into it as he put into the rest of himself but at that moment she clung onto it like a lifeline as her hips worked on total autopilot riding him from one orgasm to another

As she watched Zaria actually abstained from masturbating wanting to get herself as worked up as possible for when Butch had his turn with her again and it looked like it wouldn't be long til then as Amata looked close to fainting, it would really help Amata to start enjoying sex if she was going to survive with the Vault door open as Zaria found most Raiders could be appeased by having their blue balls tended to, she may regret what she was doing afterwards but to Zaria it was a step in the right direction for her, clenching her thighs together in an attempt to prevent herself for masturbating she watched as Amata suddenly went completely stiff rolling her head back as Butch arched his back making it obvious that he had cum inside of her, that was slightly problematic as Amata had had no exposure to radiation so she wouldn't be infertile like Zaria was but the Wanderer was sure that the Vault had some precautionary measures against unwanted pregnancies

Amata's mind and vision went completely blank as her final orgasm took her over and she barely remembered falling off of Butch's cock and onto the bed, when she finally came to she found that Zaria had taken her place riding Butch's dick reverse cowgirl style and what shocked her was that her friend was taking Butch's cock in her ass without any sign of pain or discomfort, in fact she was showing enough pleasure from it to make it seem that she enjoyed anal a hell of a lot more than vaginal sex, watching for a few minutes more Amata found herself unable to stay conscious slipping into a content sleep as Zaria continued to bounce her ass on Butch's cock

It was nearly an hour later when they finally stopped and when they got the feeling back in their legs Zaria and Butch slowly got dressed "so you're not mad at her then? For kicking you out I mean" Butch asked watching as Zaria gently stroked Amata's hair in an almost loving manner

"She means well, I could hear the pain in her voice when she told me, I have no reason to be angry" Zaria explained as she leaned down to place a light kiss on Amata's cheek "I have a life outside now, I didn't come here expecting a welcome party and to just start my life back in here again"

"So people really can live out there?" Butch asked to which Zaria nodded "that's good cos I'm coming with ya"

"And what if I say no?" Zaria responded having known Butch would declare that very thing

"Then I'd just follow you and ditch ya at the first place I can" Butch retorted with his signature arrogant smirk "come on Nosebleed you like having me around and you know it, the last couple of yours you were here were almost tolerable"

"Well I hate to say it but this is one of the very rare occasions that you're right Butch, I do like having you around and I must say you're one hell of a great fuck, I seriously hope you can last that long sober otherwise I'm jamming you full of booze on a nightly basis" the Wanderer stated with a flirty wink "I have a home in a settlement a couple of miles from here by the name of Megaton, it's not the best place but it's home, you can either stay in the spare room or help keep my bed warm and sticky"

Butch only laughed at her offer all too happy to take either one as long as he could get out of the Vault as soon as possible, when they were both dressed they left the room after Zaria placed the bed covers over Amata and put a pillow under her head to let her rest before heading to the Diner to collect Charon and Dogmeat, Charon was obviously hardly ecstatic at the news that Butch was coming with them but he kept quiet as he always did grumbling under his breath as the Tunnel Snake started going on about how he planned to either start up the Tunnel Snakes gang again out in the Waste or start up a Barber shop making Zaria titter as they left the Vault behind

As the door ground shut behind them Zaria took one last look back at her old home making a mental promise to visit whenever she could to check if the denizens were doing alright, with that she turned away setting off the lead the small group towards Megaton happy that her small 'band of wanderers' had grown one stronger and the fact that it was her old childhood 'frenemy' had made it all the sweeter

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
